The Good and The Dark
by xxxmewmoonlightakitaoxxx
Summary: Tsuna is abused by his parents. He has no friends, no one. He's all alone. He's just a Dame-Tsuna. Giotto is a new teacher at Namimori High. He's popular at very first day. He wants to help Tsuna. Can they be friends?...or more? G27. Iemitsu-Bashing, Nana-bashing, Weak!Tsuna. Yaoi. Will turn to M rating.
1. New Teacher, Dame student

A:/N: Hello guys! This is my new story!

I'm sorry that I started a new story...and that I didn't update My Life is CRAZY!

BUT! I will update soon... don't worry.

Okay? Okay.

Main pairings: **G27**

Tsuna -16 years old

Giotto – 21 years old

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.**

* * *

It's 6:00 in the morning. In a dark colorless room, sleeps a little brunet boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. His hair defies gravity, a beautiful auburn brown color, untamed and wild, with a heart shaped face, pale smooth skin, with natural red color , petite body and a small,short frame.

But, the boy shouldn't be so small. He's shorter than every boy in his classroom, even smaller than some girls. Because of that too, he's always bullied... called Dame-Tsuna.

He gets bullied for many reasons, being clumsy, small, no good at everything, and the list goes on and on.

Not even teachers care about him...even his parents. When Tsunayoshi was born Sawada Iemitsu and Nana were happy, thinking that their boy will be a smart, cool boy. Iemitsu even thought that his son will inherit his job after him.

But... after time... they got disappointed in him. They even started hating him for being born.

Every month, since Tsuna had his 5th birthday, they were paying more and more less atention to him. When Tsunayoshi turned 10 they started to not only mentaly, but psychicaly too hurt him.

They started beating him, each time harder. Now Tsuna just works for them like a maid.

A beeping sound echoed through the room, waking the brunet teenager up. Long eyelashes flickered, and opened beautiful chocolate orbs. The boy sat down on his bed, rubbing his eyes. He yawned a little, and stood up from his bed. The shirt that he was wearing fell down from his shoulder, revealing smooth skin and a little bit of a bandage.

Tsuna started dressing himself into his school uniform. He walked out from his room, walking down the stairs he went to kitchen. He started making breakfast for him and his parents. When he was done with the breakfast, he start making his own lunch to school. The teenager quietly sat down at the table, and started eating breakfast. He sighed 'It's Monday today huh?... better get to school now. Or Mom and Dad will beat me for not leaving at 7:30' He took his lunch and went to front door. Locking the door, he went to gate.

His walk to school was quiet. Tsuna thought back to his years back when he was just 4. How his parents played with him... when... they were taking care of him. 'I wonder what made them change... ' He thought sadly. 'Probably because I'm dame.' Tsuna stoped in front of his locker. Changing his shoes, he went into his classroom. 'It's the first time I'm not going to be late. How strange.' He arched an eyebrow at the squealings that echoed through the whole school. He went to his classroom. Tsuna sat down at his table, he looked at the window which is now ocupied by his female classmates.

'What are they doing?' Tsuna thought, looking at the squealing girls that were looking out the window. Tsuna became more and more confused by his female classmates. One minute they're squealing, then another giggling, and then screaming. 'What's wrong with them?' thought the brunet with a huge sweatdrop on his head.

The bell rang.

Students got back to their seats, waiting for teacher to come.

* * *

Mr. Takuto-san (Teachers random name) came in "Students I got some news for you." Whispers exploded around the room. "Now, now please be quiet. Your homeroom teacher Mr. Takamuro-san withdrawned from school yesterday." gasps echoed the room "So you'll have a new homeroom and math teacher. So be nice to him. Understood?" Students node at that "Good. You can come in Vongola-san." The doors open, and in comes a golden haired man with...

Tsuna stunned at the amber eyes the man had. Girls blushed, some fainted, some squealed at him.

Some gay guys too. The golden haired smiled -cue epic screams- and said "Hello, my name is Giotto Di Vongola. Nice to meet you." fangirls squealed at him. "KYAAAAAAAAA~!"

The blond haired man is tall, two heads taller than Tsuna, has a muscular body but no too muscular. His hair defies gravity too just like Tsuna's, only his hair is blond, with long bangs and more stylish too. Which makes him more handsome. His eyes has amber color just like sunset...

The handsome blond looks just like Tsunayoshi...only more, more better and everything.

Takuto-san hissed at the screams "Be quiet! Do you want to ask Vongola-san some questions?"

A girl raised her hand. "Yes, Mari-san?" asked Takuto-san.

"U-Um, Vongola-san where are you from?" she asked.

Giotto smiled "I'm from Italy."

"How old are you?"

"21."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"...No."

Girls giggled.

"Then, do you have a fiancé?"

"No, I don't."

Girls squealed.

" A wife?"

"No. I don't have any relationship right now."

Girls screamed at that.

Mr. Takuto-san started rubbing his forhead from the stress. Giotto just laughed at the girls.

"Okay...students, please be nice to Vongola-san." The man turns around "Is this classroom alright for you Vongola-san?" he asked. Giotto smiled "I think it's just fine Takuto-san." Takuto-san nodded. "Then I shall take my leave. Goodbye Vongola-san." The blond noded and turned to face the class.

"Okay students since we don't know each other, why don't you introduce yourself?" asked Giotto.

And so starts first day.

* * *

The fisrt three hours with the 2-B class was tiring. Students introducend themselfs, but Giotto only remembered few names. Then they started talking about likes and dislikes, clothing, school and other stuff...Now that he thinks about class, wasn't there a brown haired boy? Giotto rubbed his chin. 'Yes...there was a brown haired boy...but he didn't introduce himself... he didn't even say anything the whole three hours.' The blond raisend an eyebrow, walking throght the hall he made a stop. 'I think some kids glared at him too...when he turned around. We didn't even meet eyes once.' He thought.

After some thinking he continued walking down the hallway to the teacher's cabinet. He met some of the other teachers, female students... then he stopped infront of board. Giotto narrowed his eyes. There on the board was written that he's substitute teacher on PE with 2-B class. Giotto stared at it blankly 'Isn't PE right now?' he thought.

Giotto paled, and after some seconds of standing and looking at board like an idiot, he made a run with a loud "CRAP!" to gym.

.

He made it to gym in 5 minutes. He couldn't be more proud about that.

Some students looked at him with sparkless in eyes.

The blond teacher was wearing a white T-shirt, blue pants and a pair of red trainers. Why they looked at him like that...he didn't want to know.

Students were already sorted.

And now that Giotto had a better view at them he saw that brown haired boy agian... he was standing more away from the crowd. Giotto wondered why, it's not like the class will bite him right?

Giotto was quiet, looking at the boy. The boy was looking anywhere but him...more likely he was only staring at ground.

The blond was about to ask him something when he got interputed.

Some girl giggled and asked "Vongola-san aren't we supposed to start a lesson?" the class nodded.

Giotto got out of his trance "Ah, yes...I'm sorry, now let's start with our lesson."

"First run two laps, okay? When you're done we will do exercise." Said Giotto.

Students noded, then they start runing one after one. Giotto watched them silently, observing them. He got some papers to do...beter do them now and so with that thought in mind he started working on them. Since the blond wasn't paying attention to students, he totally missed when they kicked Tsuna to ground.

Tsuna whimpered a little when he made an impact with ground. He started rubbing his bottom, it hurt. 'Oww... they didn't need to do that...that hard' he thought. Tsuna sighed, he stood up swaying a little he start running agian. Although...it didn't matter he was last after all anyway.

Tsuna felt something sting his leg. He hissed... 'I-I will need to go to infirmary...l-later.' The young boy grimaced at that...he thinks that, no he _knows_ that the nurse in infirmary doesn't like him...after all he's the one who treats his wounds. And she's never there to tell the truth.

The brunet had made only one lap...and he was already sweating and panting like crazy.

He doesn't have any condition for PE anyway...so it's not suprising.

Tsuna totally forgot that he has wounds from the beating he took yesterday. Running didn't do any good on his wounds. Gulping big gulps of oxygen, he looked up to see his classmates completely fine waitting for Vongola-san probably to start exercise.

Tsuna straightened his back, he made his way closer to his classmates...still a little farther away from them...he didn't want to have another conflict with them.

Tsuna's gaze went from his classmates to his homeroom teacher. His heart sank a little when the blond wasn't looking at them...thought he didn't know why. W-Well, he means...

V-Vongola-san was l-looking at him at the start of l-lesson... Tsuna's cheeks pinked a little.

He mentally slapped himself for that after a while. He's a guy for crying out loud!

Guys don't blush! A-and Vongola-san is a-a man! He's not a gay!

And...w-well he's 16. And he l-likes Kyoko-chan. Tsuna's face fell a little.

Right... but he has no chance...with h-her. After all he's just Dame-Tsuna...

Giotto had done the last piece of his work! Well...he has more stacks in his office. He mentally slapped himself in the face...he won't be going home soon.

The blond sighed his gaze now on students. Giotto blinked, they we already done?

He wondered, well he just gave them two laps...Giotto had an urge to slap himself right now. What's with him today? Forget it...

Giotto smiled "I guess you're done? Okay then...Yoru-kun can you start the exercise?"

The dark haired boy noded. "Yes Vongola-san." Giotto noded "Good. Ah...I almost forgot."

The blond turned to girls, which squealed at him. "Girls, Elizabeth-san wants you to go to dance-class. Are you supposed to have some performance?" Giotto asked. Girls noded, Kyoko said "Yes Vongola-san. We will go on a competition, so we need to practice. Goodbye Vongola-san!" Girls waved, they start running to dance-class. Giotto shaked his head 'Girls...' he thought.

The blond turned around, his playfull gaze changes to a blank stare. The brown haired boy... is wearing a sad look. Giotto had the urge to run to him and tackle him. Then the young boy blinked as if he snapped out of his daze and looked up.

Then they met eyes. Hot Amber met Sweet Chocolate one. The blond couldn't get his eyes away...it feels like he can't pull away. Those chocolate orbs were drawing him to them.

Tsuna wasn't doing any better. Earlier he was thinking about how will he come home, when his parents will beat him for coming home late, or for another thing, when he felt someone looking at him. So he looked up and his eyes widened. His homeroom teacher was looking at him.

And when they eyes met...Tsuna felt something he never felt before, yet he wanted so badly. Someone finaly noticed him...

But...there was something else too. Those Amber eyes were paralyzing him.

He couldn't look away, nor move. And he was getting frustrated by it. H-he wanted to look away, he never made an eye contact with anyone for more than three seconds before looking down at ground. And now... it was m-more thatn three seconds. And it s-scared Tsuna, it scared him pretty bad. He was beated because of it..so it was u-unpleasant to be looking long in someone's eyes.

Giotto then blinked, they were interrupted by Yoru calling out that they're a done.

Tsuna immediately looked away, with red flushed face. His eyebrows furrowed...He felt weird.

Giotto mentally smirked at the flushed face. It was...a very pleasent sight.

Then he looked at the boy more, the shorts he was wearing were nicely forming his legs.

...then he mentally slapped himself. He can't be ogling his student! Oh god...he's like a pedophile! And he doesn't even know the boy's name!

To ignore what's going in his mind Giotto turned to Yoru "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't listening. What were you saying Yoru-kun?" asked the blond. Yoru raised an eyebrow but he answered anyway "I said that we're done, but Vongola-san PE is going to end in 5 minutes. Can we go change?" Giotto blinked, he looked at his watch. Indeed the lesson is giong to end. "Okay you can go. Here is the key from the lockers door." The blond gave the key to Yoru, who smiled and run off to lockers.

Giotto sighed. Turning his head around he gasped when something hit him, he heard an "Oof!" too. He quickly balanced himself, and he grabbed the thing that hit him. Giotto looked down to see that the 'thing' was the brown haired boy...who he was ogling earlier on. His cheeks pinked a little, but he showed it down. The blond slowly pushed the boy away from him...

Tsuna wanted to go to lockers before the bullies decide to take his clothes. He wasn't looking where he was going so he run into something "Oof!" shrieked Tsuna.

He felt some hands grab his shoulders. Tsuna started panicking a little in his head. What if he run into a bullie? 'Oh, please no...'prayed the boy. It suprised him when he got pushed slowly away from someone. So he looked up to see... his homeroom teacher.

Giotto asked softly "Are you okay?" The blonds eyebrows furrowed a little. Tsuna quickly apologised "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to d-do that!" Giotto chuckled, the boy has a cute voice

"It's fine. Ah, mind if I ask what's your name? You didn't introduce yourself in the class." Tsuna blushed from embarrassment. He wanted to introduce himself...but his classmates didn't want him to.

So he choosed to stay quiet. S-should he tell his name? It won't do any harm...

Tsuna gathered all the courage and said in a mere whisper "U-um..I'm...Tsu-Tsunayoshi..."

Giotto leaned a little closer to the boy "Huh? Could you speak up please? I can't hear you."

Tsuna whimpered a little when the blond moved closer to him "U-Um...S..Sawada Ts-Tsunayoshi." He said a little louder, but still he had quite a fragile voice. 'A little raspy too' thought Giotto.

The older male then smiled "So you're Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna noded "Ye-yes..." Giotto then noticed he still had his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders, so he slowly removed them away.

"Hmm...Tsunayoshi-kun I think you should go change. It's late after all." The brunet noded "U-Un...G-goodbye Vongola-san." Giotto waved "Bye Tsunayoshi-kun."

With that said they parted their ways...thought Giotto will find out all secrets about Tsunayoshi's life.

The Good one's and The Dark one's.

* * *

A:/N: My goodness! I LOVE G27! *squeals*

G: There you go agian with that crap...

Me: What did you say Pinky?

G: *thickmark* You...really want to die huh?

Me: Me? Oh sorry...I'm already dead.

G: *very silent*...What..?

Me: I'm a vampire. Did you forget?

G: *stares* You never told us!

Me: Ah...Oops! Bye bye! And don't forget to review!

G: Wait! How-

*curtians close*


	2. Giotto's bad day, Tsuna's punishment

A:/N: Hello guys! Welcome back!

Sooo...I don't know what to say...*crys* I love you all so much! Thanks so much fo favs, favorites, follows, reviews! And all!

G: *slaps Akitao's forehead* Stop being an idiot...

Me: *gasps* Who are you calling an idiot?! You damn Pink Cookie!

G: *thickmarks* You...little...brat!

Me: *glares* I'm not little!

G: *smirks* Yes, you are. You barely reach my shoulders.

Me: *pouts* At least I don't have pink hair!

G: *glares* It's not pink you freaking woman!

Me: It is! Everyone thinks that! You can go ask anyone!

G: Che, as if! Are you all blind IT'S RED!

Me: *pouts* No, it's not. Gokudera made an experiment *cough*withyourhair*cough* and there he fond out it's unmistakably pink!

G: *shocked*

Me: *giggles* Let's continue with our story~!

And about the story, let's just say that this part continues when Giotto and Tsunayoshi parted ways. Giotto went to office, Tsunayoshi to lockers. Okay? Okay.

Main pairings: G27

Tsuna -16 years old

Giotto – 21 years old

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.**

* * *

To say Giotto Di Vongola was a responsible man was an understatement.

He did his work as said. And he made it exactly on the needed day. Now as a teacher...he's still a _responsible man_.

Yet the same _responsible man_ has been whinning every 5 minutes in his office, over _paperwork_.

With questions like 'Why me?', 'God, what did I do to you?!', 'Why don't you die already?!' or sentences like 'Someone kill me now.', 'Karma is a bitch. Definitely a Bitch!', 'Kill me...Kill me now!', 'Die! DIE YOU DAMN PAPERWORK!' and so on...

His fellow-workers probably think he's insane. But Giotto doesn't care about that. Why?

Well...who in their right mind wouldn't go insane, over _**20 stacks of paperwork**_.

Although some _sane _person would ask you _Why did you became a teacher then? _

To tell you truth Giotto has no idea. He had many reasons for that, like...helping chilren, meeting new people, new lifestyle and many more reason.

Yet Giotto never thought that becoming teacher will mean for him to meet _the worst cursed thing ever _called _**PAPERWORK**_.

Because that cursed thing belongs to Satan, the pure Evil. Even the Lucifer must be proud of that damn thing. And Giotto doesn't want to have _anything_ with Satan _at all_. Yes he curses sometimes.

Okay, _all the time_ but only when they're needed the most in some situations.

Like _**Right now**_. And The golden haired man did so. He cursed so many times that even Lucifer must _be proud_ of him. And now Giotto doesn't have _anything _to curse with, he used every curse he could make, even from other languages. He must be insane.

Giotto looked up from his work with an angry expression, he sensed another presence near him, only to see Lucifer _himself _who's smirking at him, with the _same face as him_.

Yup, he's definitely _inasane_. The blond groaned, he had enough of the paperwork for now!

With that thought he shoved the paperwork into his bag, and he immediately made his way to only one direction, _**home**_.

0o0o0o

"MOVE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" yelled one and only Giotto Di Vongola. After he stomped out of school he went to his car. Dark Midnight Ferrari was waiting for him to come back home!

Giotto was so happy to see it that he almost hugged it. The blond gracefully skipped inside, oh how much he loves his car right now!

Turning the motor on, he made his way home. Fortunately or unfortunately he got stuck in constipation.

Which only bringed more fuel into his anger. The only thing he wanted was going _**home**_.

And now? Here he is, stuck on a road with no fucking way out. Ohhh...how much he wants to _strangle _someone or something...

Grrr...what has he done, to deserve this? He didn't do anything bad _at all_. Giotto gripped the steering wheel harder 'I can't even skip that _**damn paperwork**_...' he thought. Oh, right he still has 5 more stacks of paperwork.

Giotto growled 'Next time they give me paperwork _I will burn it_.' Cars in front of him moved an inch before stopping agian. The blond can literally feel his blood _boil._ If this will continue he will blow up.

Or right now.

Giotto opened the window and tossed his head out of the car. "Why aren't you **fucking** moving?! Do you want **me** to **smash** that car of yours **you bigfat sack of shit**?!" He was _**boiling with anger**_.

And so he took it out on other drivers.

It's going to be a long ride.

0o0o0o

He was stuck there _**4 long hours**_. When he finally came home, Giotto throwed himself on a sofa in the livingroom. Where he fell asleep.

He made it home safely and pirates won't be scared of him.

Well...he did get fine for scaring other drivers **shitless**. But, that made him feel good.

Next time they plan to do constipation...they shouldn't do it when the blond is _pissed off_.

It only brings _**bad **_news.

After 2 hours of sleeping, he woke up due to a call from headmaster.

The stupid beeping was making Giotto angry, but he picked the phone anyway.

"Yes? This is Giotto speaking. " answered Giotto.

"_Vongola-san? Ah...I'm sorry if I distirbuted you._" said headmaster. Giotto grimaced.

"No, not at all. Is there something you need?" asked Giotto.

"_Ah, yes those papers I gave you are needed tommorow. Could you make them done?_"

"...Yes. I can..." Giotto tried really hard to not sound irritated.

"_Good. I'm sorry agian. Next time it won't be like this. Goodbye Vongola-san._" said headmaster.

"Ah...yes...thank you for calling. Goodbye... "Giotto turned phone off.

Putting the phone slowly on the table. Giotto with blank expresion took the pillow lying innocently on the sofa. He brought the pillow to his face and he smashed his face into it.

He started screaming his anger out. Though with his face in the pillow you could only hear muffled sounds.

After 5 minutes he throwed the pillow away. And he started working on paperwork.

While working on paperwork the blond took a glance at clock. It's 22:30pm

Looking away from the clock Giotto sighed. "Way to end the day..." he mummbled tiredly.

The blond lives in a apartment. It's not too big nor too small. It has 2 bedrooms, both are masterbedrooms, then it has 1 kitchen, 1 livingroom, 1 bathroom. That's all he needs to live.

The kitchen has orange colored walls (his Dad asked him why in the world he choosed from all colors _orange_.) with black wooden cupboards, silver cooker, silver fridge and other things needed in kitchen. (A:/N: I'm bad at writing descriptions, so I will just write what's there.)

The living room has some random stuff on walls, red sofa, 2 red armchairs, TV, table other stuff...The kitchen and living room are linked together so on right side is kitchen on left is living room. No wall parting them apart.

Giotto yawned, stretching his arms he rose up from sofa and he went to his bedroom.

Changing into white T-shirt and blue pants. He went to bathroom.

Taking his toothbrush, the blonde started cleaning his teeth. When he was done he looked into the mirror. Giotto grimaced. He looked like a zombie...with dark circles under eyes, messy blonde hair...

'Yup...definitely like a zombie.' Thought Giotto. Sighing he went to bed.

Dipping under covers, Giotto went to dreamland. Paperwork done, waitting on table.

Unknown to the blond, Tsunayoshi has the bad day.

* * *

When Tsunayoshi went to lockers he thought that his clothes have been stolen. But they weren't, when he opened his locker he almost screamed to world how happy he was. There was his school uniform nicely stacked with his orange sneakers.

Tsuna quickly changed, and he made a run to his class.

While running Tsuna's eyes widened when heard a voice...

A very familiar voice...

"Hey~! Dame-Tsuna~?! Where are you~?!" voice echoed through the hallway.

He stopped running. The brunet paled when he heard footsteps coming right from the next classroom. 'Oh no... ' Tsuna quickly turned around and started running for dear life.

He run down the hallway, Tsuna choosed to take the longer way to his classroom. After all in the 4-B classroom were the bullies that like to pick on him.

He run around some corners, then he saw his classroom door. Tsunayoshi almost kissed the floor which was before his classroom when he finaly made it there. Sliding inside the brunet smiled for the first time in 3 months.

Today was his lucky day! Tsuna made his way to his bag, grabbing the said bag he slowly skipped outside the classroom.

Pacing the window Tsuna looked outside the window, where he saw the bullies bickering. 'Looks like the bullies left me alone for now.' Tsuna made a victory sign. Then he continued his way home with a smile on his face.

'Although... ' Tsuna's smile fell. Then he stopped pacing.

What's he happy about? He made his way out from hell...

Only to come to another one...

Tsuna closed his eyes. He felt like crying. Wipping away the tears that formed. Tsuna started walking home with an emotionless face.

0o0o0o

The brunet boy stopped infront of Sawada's household. Tsuna gulped, fear visible in his eyes as he slowly unlocked the door. 'Oh please God... don't let them be angry... ' prayed the boy.

Looks like God didn't hear his pray.

When Tsuna opened the door he was roughly pulled inside. Tsuna gasped when he was throwed into the wall. He opened his eyes, his eyes widened when he saw an angry looking Iemitsu, right behind him Nana who was too angry.

"Where were you little brat?" asked Iemitsu with warning tone. If Tsuna answered bad right now, it will be really bad. After all Iemitsu had grabbed him by neck. He chould choke him anytime.

Tsuna swallowed, he looked fearfully up then he said "I-I'm s-sorry... I-Iemitsu-sama, N-Nana-sama...b-but m-my teacher n-needed...something...s-so he... " he stopped.

The sand haired man narrowed his eyes "So he stopped you for a talk? Or for work?" he asked.

The brunet boy swallowed he slowly looked up into Iemitsu's eyes. They would give him punishment if he didn't did so.

With tears in eyes he answered "F-For w-work I-Ie-Iemitsu-sama."

Iemitsu with narrowed blue eyes looked at the boy for any signs of lying. He didn't find one. "Hmm, I see." Yet he still didn't let the boys neck go.

The brunet didn't like this at all. Nana looked at her husband, while he looked back at her.

Then her husband smirked. Tsuna's eyes widened when he felt the grip on his neck tighten.

'Oh n-no... ' Tears started sliding his cheeks. His supposed 'father' looked at him with glint in eyes "Still, that doesn't execuse you. You little piece of shit." The grip tightened even more.

Tsuna gasped. The boy grabbed the man's arms on his neck, he tried to pull them away. But he was too weak against him. He started struggling, the grip was making it hard to breath... Tsuna started gasping for breath.

'P-Please...s-stop... ' whimmpered Tsuna as he looked up at Iemitsu's face. His sight started to get blury... He could see in Iemitsu's cold eyes pleasure in the pain the boy felt. Even Nana looked pleased.

The boy's arms fell limp to his sides, he could no longer keep them up. Soon his sight was too blury to even make anything out anymore. He had no strenght left, he had no energy to struggle, he felt numb, yet he could feel tears sliding down his cheeks.

Then Iemitsu pulled his hands away. Tsuna slid to ground, gasping for sweet oxygen. His hands went to his bruised neck, while he tried to regain his breathing. Tears were still slidding his cheeks, and he was shaking uncontrollably.

Iemitsu was looking at the boy, then with a huf he turned around to eat dinner with his wife. Nana did so too. They didn't even look back at their _son, their kin and blood_ who could have been suffocated by Iemitsu.

Tsuna was sitting on the ground, rubbing his neck gently. His neck hurt badly. Tsuna opened his eyes seconds later when he heard chat going on in kitchen. He blinked before trying to get up.

He fell back down right after trying to get up. Tsuna whimmpered, his old wounds were reopening.

He squirmed his eyes before shakily standing up. Using the wall as support he slowly made his way upstairs.

When Tsuna finally made it upstairs, he felt like collapsing on the ground. The earlier situation he experienced made him light headed due to lack of oxygen.

Tsuna was swaying when he went inside his bedroom. The brunet blinked wearily, then he made his way to his bed. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore, his eyes rolled backside before he collapsed on the bed.

Sometime in the night he woke up. Blinking wearily he realized he forgot how he got here.

When he tried to sit up, he gasped when pain shot through his body making him fall back on his bed. Gritting his teeth he tried to sit up more gently now.

When he was sitting more properly, Tsuna closed his eyes trying to remember yesterday's events.

'New teacher...PE...bullies...home...two hands...it hurt...no air... ' Tsuna's eyes widened.

H-He c-couldn't b-breath.

Tsuna's breathing got faster.

I-Iemitsu w-wa-was ch-choking him.

Just the thought about it makes it hard for him to breath.

Tsuna shutted his eyes tightly. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

W-Why him? Tsuna sniffled. W-What has he d-done? Tears started falling from his eyes.

He brought his knees to his chest, pulling his arms around them he got in fetal position.

Tsuna burried his tear streaked face into his knees.

Soon he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

A:/N: Tadaaa~! Done today! Yaaaaaaay! So hope you like it suckers~!

G: *raised an eyebrow* Suckers? What the hell are you talking about?

Me: Hmm, did you say something sucker?

G: What's with this 'sucker' thing?!

Me: *looks blankly* You don't know? It's in mode.

G: *confused*...What?

Me: See? You're really an idiot you sucker. *stucks out tongue*

G: *glares* You little brat...

Me: See ya~! *runs off*

G: Come here! *runs*

Me: Sucker~!

*curtains close*


	3. Memories and Meeting

A:/N: Hello guys! Welcome back!

Like OMG?! 21 favs 32 follows?! THANK YOU SO MUCH! *hugs*

Byakuran: Hey there suckers~!

Shouichi: *sweatdrops* H-Hi...

Spanner: *waves*

Me: Hey there dudes~!

Byakuran:*blinks* What happend to suckers~?

Me: *looks blankly* That's out from mode Byakuran. Now in mode are dudes~.

Byakuran: *sits in emo corner* Whyyyy~?

Shouichi: *pats Byakuran's back*

Spanner: *takes lollipop* So...you're going by the mode?

Me: *smiles* Why yes dude~!

Lampo: *goes in* Hey there dude. *high fives with Akitao*

Me: Hey dude~! *high fives with Lampo*

Spanner: *blinks* ...Where is the First Storm?

Me: *shrugs* Dunno dude.

Lampo: Dude, The Great me knows where he is.

Me: Where dude?

Lampo: He's home.

Me: Why? I called Pinky to come here.

Lampo: *pats Akitao's head* He's home beacuse of the prank you did on him.

Me: *blinks* Like...really?

Lampo: Yep.

Me: It was only a peck on cheek...Well anyway~. Let's continue with our story Dudes~!

Main pairings: G27

Tsuna -16 years old

Giotto – 21 years old

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.**

* * *

Sunlight went through the curtains, lighting up the room.

Some of it pricked little brunet boy's face. Tsuna squirmed his eyes when the annoying sunlight shone right into his eyes.

He tried to turn on the other side of his bed. But, he couldn't. His body felt weak. Throat sore, his head was pounding and his eyes hurt like hell. Probably because of his excessive crying he did yesterday.

But he need to get up. He didn't want to displease his parents after all. Not after yesterday's events.

The boy shakily sighed before trying to get his body to move. Gritting his teeth he sat on his bed.

He's glad that when he was born, that his parents buyed everything needed for future.

Or he would be sleeping on floor if they didn't did so.

Tsuna opened his eyes. Everything was blury, but after a while he could see more clearly.

He rubbed his eyes, then he jumped a little. He felt something sting his leg.

'Ah...I forgot to clean it.' Tsuna looked down. He blinked, he went to bed in his school uniform.

'Well... ' He shrugged 'It doesn't mater... ' He stood up from his bed. Looking around his room he searched for his first aid kid. His caramel eyes shined a little when he found it.

It was on his table near the window. The brunet walked to it silently.

I would be bad if he woke up someone.

Opening the little white box. Tsuna took out some bandages, alcohol for disinfection, scissors.

Ripping the bandages open, Tsuna undressed himself to treat his wounds. New ones and old ones.

Tsuna grimaced at himself in the mirror. Scars, bruises, bandages, even some blood littered his body. He traced his fingers over his neck.

His eyes went half lidded. Tsuna's lips formed a thin line.

On his neck was a hand mark. Blinking away the tears that formed, he bandaged his neck.

It wouldn't be nice if someone saw it.

Turning his head around he looked at clock. '6:30...I got a lot of time to rebandage everything.' thought the brunet.

In times like this the first aid kid was like his best friend. Tsuna smiled sadly.

Then his eyes widened.

W-Why is he smiling so much a-about? He d-didn't smile for his whole life.

W-Well...he last smiled...when he was 5...when...

Tsuna shooked his head. 'D-Don't think a-about it...' he went to bandage the wound on his leg.

Though...he's curious. What could make him smile even for a while?

Tsuna hissed, he closed one eye as tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

He put alcohol on the wound. Sigh escaped his pink lips, when he was done bandaging his leg.

Still...he needs to rebandage other wounds, go to bathroom, make breakfast and lunch to school...

Tsuna sighed agian. It will be a long day.

* * *

Giotto was having a wonderful dream.

He was on a field, where he met a girl. An auburn haired girl.

They chated together over some random stuff. Like food, school, _paperwork_.

She laughed when the blond started complaining about that _cursed thing belonging to Satan_.

She even made him food! And how delicious it was!

Giotto grinned in his sleep.

He even started teasing her.

The tall Italian laughed when she pouted.

Then she would punch him in the shoulder playfully.

She would smile. A sweet angelic smile.

Oh how much he wants to kiss her right now...

Giotto leaned closer to her, he leaned even closer to catch her lips and when he was almost there..

_BEEEP! BEEP! BEEEEP!_

"WHAT THE?! AHHHHH!" Giotto jumped up from his bed only to fell face first to ground.

The blond grumbled under his nose.

Then he turned his head to face the clock.

Orange half lidded eyes looked at the damn clock, that gave him heart attack.

On the clock was 7:55 written with big red numbers.

Giotto was still lying on the ground, looking at the clock like an idiot.

Then the clock changed to 7:56.

Giotto's eyes widened comically before he jumped from ground with loud "FUCK! I'M LATE!".

He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, though he didn't even bother fixing his hair.

He quickly changed to white shirt and black trousers. Drinking some milk from fridge, he put the milk on table.

Running he grabbed his jacket and keys, outside he quickly locked the door from his apartment.

Then he started running down the stairs to his car.

When Giotto saw his car he sprinted to it with outstretched hand with the keys in hand.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly the blond immediately start the car.

Black Ferrari marched through the streets trying to make it on time to school.

Giotto with tight expresion looked at his watch "7:59...Oh my god. Am I gonna make it?"

Giotto looked back at the road. His amber eyes narrowed when he saw the tall building.

Giotto pulled into parking lot and parked the car.

He opened the door of his car and he made a run to school.

'Oh please, please.' He run inside at the fastest speed, when the bell rang.

Giotto stretched his legs for a stop.

He nearly fell over when he stopped himself. Giotto panickly looked at his watch.

_**8:00.**_

Giotto looked from watch with tears of waterfalls slidding down his cheeks.

He made it in time!

His face split into grin and he made the famous victory sign.

Never underestimate Giotto Di Vongola. He can do the impossible.

0o0o0o

Tsuna paced around shopps and streets. When he was finnaly done with everything it was already 7:50.

Sweat mattered his forehead as he speed throught the streets.

Panting he took a glance at watch. _**7:58**_. 'Two minutes left...' he speed up a little more.

Looking away from watch Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw a Black Ferrari speed by him.

He swears that he even saw blond hair in that car.

It c-couln't be V-Vongola-san...right?

Oh, how right you were Tsunayoshi. You don't even know. You don't even know...

Tsuna stopped running. His wounds were still new, and the one on his neck made it kinda hard for him to breath when he run too long.

He rubbed off with his sleeve the sweat that formed on his forehead. His cheeks were red due to running and autumn air.

The bruned gasped for breath as he supported himself with his hands on his knees.

After regaining his breath he started pacing.

He was late anyway...

His mind clouded with memories of his childhood.

Tsuna's face saddened when he remembered the day when Nana first screamed at him.

_Memory:_

_Little brunet boy around age 5 run around in circles in the park while his mother sat on bench._

_The brunet boy with defying gravity hair looked at his mother with big smile._

_His mother smiled back at thim. Satisfied the little boy turned around, totally missing the glare that his mother aimed on him from behind._

_They were in the park for 2 hours when his mother called for him to go home._

_Tsuna smiled and he run to his mother, stretching his small arms up to be hold._

_His mother was smilling at him, but that smile wasn't her always sweet smile._

_Then the 5-year old Tsuna didn't know that. But the 16-year old Tsuna knows it very well._

_The little boy looked confused at his mother. He wondered why isn't she picking him up._

_He pulled his hands back to his sides. His mother turned around and she started pacing._

_Tsunayoshi looked at her, then he started to follow her._

_With his small legs Tsuna couldn't catch up to her._

_Sometimes he did catch up to her, but his mother didn't look at him._

_Tsuna's face saddened. Did he do something wrong? He wondered._

_When they finaly came home Tsuna's legs hurt badly. He was exhausted._

_Blinking wearily, Tsuna started rubbing his eyes while his mother unlocked the door._

_Tsuna's big caramel eyes shone brightly when they went inside._

_He quickly undressed himself from outside clothes._

_"Tsu-kun, can you go to your room please?" said his mother. Tsuna missed the warning tone his mother said it in._

_"But why Tsuna has to go there?" asked the little boy with confused expression._

_"...Just go. Okay?" his mother said with impatient tone. _

_Tsuna looked up at his mother's face. She wore a tight expression on her face._

_As if she was making herself not to explode._

_"O-Okay...mom." His mother's face changed into an angry one._

_Tsuna blinked, his mother opened her mouth "Don't call me your mother! You little brat!"_

_Fear went to the boy's eyes. He shakily stepped back from his furious mother "M-Mom..? "_

_The brown haired woman's eyes narrowed "Why do I have to have such a usseles child?! He can't even do anything right!" she yelled at him. _

_Tears welled into boy's eyes, he sniffled "T-Tsuna..*hiccup* i-isn't..u-usseles..!" he said back._

_Nana glared at her son "You are you little brat! You do nothing else only ruin everything!" she gasped for breath "You're clumsy! You don't even have any friends! Everyday I'm ashamend of you, when neighbors talk about my son being dame!" Nana took a deep breath. _

_Big crystal tears were falling from boy's hazel eyes while he sobbed._

_His small petite body was shaking from fear._

_D-Did... his m-mom.. think s-so...badly of h-him? Tsunayoshi hiccuped._

_With wide fearful eyes Tsuna looked into his mother's eyes._

_**"I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" she screamed.**_

_Tsuna's widened eyes dulled when he heard those hateful words from his mother._

_The boy lowered his head down, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_That day..._

_That moment..._

_Tsunayoshi could literally feel his little world shatter into milion pieces._

_End of Memory:_

Tsuna snapped out of his daze, when he felt something wet on his face.

Reaching his hand to his face...

The teen realized that he's crying.

Tsuna quickly wiped the tears away. It's not the time for remembering the past.

With blank face the teen continued his walk to school.

* * *

The blond gracfully skipped down the hallwas, with bright smile on his face.

He stopped in front a door of 2-B class.

Giotto's face split into smile and he opened the door from his class.

Nothing can ruin his mood!

Only the big blue ball of paint smashing right into his face.

"Oh no!" "Look what have you done!" "Ah! Vongola-san! Are you okay?!" "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" "Gah! Someone! Call help!" "Vongola-san!" "Dude...it's no big deal." "Gyaaahaha! Strike!"

The ball fell from the Italian's face onto floor. Giotto plasted his hand on his face to wipe the blue paint away.

When he could open his eyes he asked "Now...who throwed that?" Giotto narrowed his amber eyes at the silence "If you don't tell me the whole class will get a report on your registration."

One boy raised his hand "U-Um...it was me Vongola-san." He said hesitantly.

Giotto moved away from door as he went to board.

He raised his hand at the door "Go to headmaster." The boy noded and he went outside the door.

The blond sighed "I'm going to clean myself. Be quiet okay?" With amber eyes Giotto observed them. When he recieved nods he went to bathroom.

"Damn paint." Growled Giotto. He splashed some water into his face.

With grimace he looked at himself in the mirror.

His long bangs has some green color on sides. "Great..." murmured the blonde.

The tall Italian was 5 minutes in the bathroom trying to get the green color away.

Some of it did, but it's still on his bags. Thank godness that the green color changed to paler one.

Or else Giotto would kill someone. Sigh escaped blond's lips before he went to his classroom.

He sat behind his table "Okay, let's do a roll call. Ayu Yoru?" asked the blonde.

"Here." Yoru answered

0o0o0o

Tsunayoshi changed his shoes. With closed eyes he sighed.

'I'm really late...it doesn't matter anyway...' the teen turned round, he started pacing towards his classroom.

It never did matter. After all, he failes in everything...sport, math, paint.

The only thing he's good at are cooking and cleaning. Domestick stuff.

Well...after all, 11 years of being a maid for his parents is enough practice.

Tsuna closed his eyes. 'Yeah... ' he bit off a grimace.

He can cook...but he only get's to eat Monday and Friday. He _must _make school lunch for other days even when he _won't eat_ _it_.

His parents told him so. He can't eat... even when he has the lunch with him. Yeah...it's cruel.

So...either bullies take his lunch or Nana gaves it to dogs.

Either way he won't get to eat. Tsuna got used to not eating so he won't get hungry fast.

But...his stomach wants, _needs_ food.

How is he supposed to grow when he doesn't get proteins? Maybe...his parents want him to die.

Cruelly...

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed. His expression turned to troubled one. His lips went downwards.

T-They...really...do..h-hate him.

Tsuna stopped pacing. A memory clouded his mind.

_Memory:_

_._

_**SLAP!**_

_A woman with shoulder lenght brown hair breathed hard as she slapped 9-year old Tsunayoshi._

_**"I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU EVER HAVE TO BE BORN?!"**_

_Tears flowed down the brunet's pale cheeks. With blank dull eyes he looked down at ground._

_'.I..I'm..s-sorry ...' _

_._

_End of Memory._

Nana did tell him that. Though he can't remember if Iemitsu did...

Tsuna shrugged, he started pacing to his class again.

He hates times like this...when his memories pop out of nowhere.

Tsunayoshi grimaced. It's not pleasant...

His chocolate eyes caught a sight of his classroom door.

He heard some talking...probably teacher doing a roll call.

The teen's feet stopped in front of a door. With shaking hand he reached for a doorknob.

Click.

Giotto looked up at the door. It took him by suprise to see Tsunayoshi standing there with his hand boring into door.

"U-Um..I.I'm-" started Tsuna slowly but he got interrupted.

"Hey! Look! It's Dame-Tsuna! Late like always!" some student shouted.

Whole class started laughing "Dame-Tsuna! Ahahaha!"

The named teen lowered his head down. Now even the new teacher will think of him the same.

Giotto narrowed his eyes at the class. What's so funny about him being late? Dame-Tsuna?

The blond grrited his teeth as he looked at the brunet teen's lowered head.

With split decision in head he shouted "Be quiet! No one gave you the right to laugh!"

Whole class went silent at that statement. Satisfied Giotto turned to Tsuna.

"You were saying Tsunayoshi-kun?" asked softly Giotto.

Tsuna looked up from his hunched form. What Vongola-san said, made him happy and flustered at the same time. It was the nicest thing anyone ever did for him. Tsuna looked at Giotto's face.

"I..I'm..s-sorry..that..I'm l-late...b-but.." he took a deep breath "I...f..fell ...a-asleep." he finished.

Giotto smiled. He knew that Tsunayoshi has raspy,quiet voice so he waited patiently for him to finish. What kind of teacher he would be if he didn't? He has to listen to everything the student wants to say.

"It's fine Tsunayoshi-kun. You can go sit down." said Giotto. He gave the brunet a smile at which the brunet pinked a little.

"..T-Thank..you." pink Tsuna said as he went to his seat.

Giotto grinned. It's fun to fluster the brunet teenager.

"Let's continue with our roll call."

It won't be a bad day after all.

0o0o0o

And it wasn't.

After they finished roll call, they started lesson. Well...more like debate lesson.

Students wanted to know more about him but Giotto wasn't interested about their lives.

Though he wanted to know more about the brunet. The blond tried to start a conservation with the shorter teen but he couldn't. Everytime he tried to say something to Tsunayoshi some random student went between them and tried to talk to him.

_Always._

And Giotto started to get angry about that. Looks like the students didn't want him to talk to the brunet.

And that made him angry but he controlled his anger the whole class.

The blond decided to ask the brunet teen after class, if he wants to eat lunch with him.

Yeah...some students wanted to eat lunch with him but he denied them all.

They won't change his decision. And Giotto was more than happy when he saw the disappointed looks the kids had.

Their fault. They shouldn't have throwed a ball of paint into his face.

As the bell rang Giotto waited in his seat for other students to go out.

From the corner of his eye he saw that Tsunayoshi stayed in his seat.

Giotto grinned 'Perfect chance.'

When Tsuna stood from his seat Giotto did so too.

The teen grabbed his bag and he started walking to door but the blond teacher stopped him.

Giotto went in front of him as he smiled at the shorter brunet "Tsunayoshi-kun, would you like to eat lunch with me at lunchtime? " he asked.

Tsunayoshi flushed. V-Vongola-san wants t-to eat l-lunch with h-him? He wondered why.

Tsuna looked at Giotto's smiling face. He looked like he _really wanted _to eat lunch with him.

"Well?" Giotto looked into the brunet's chocolate eyes.

"U-Um...ah..I-I... " the teen started blinking really fast. Giotto chuckled.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to." Giotto said with disappointed tone. He really wanted to know the brunet more.

Tsuna blinked then he quickly started shaking his hands in front of him as his face reddened "N-No!..U-Um..I-I would.. l-love to!..e-eat..lunch..with y-you!" Giotto looked at him with amused expression then he chuckled "Okay then. We will meet at my office. Bye Tsunayoshi-kun." The blond laughed as the brunet reddened even more "G-Goodbye..V-Vongola-san." Tsuna closed his eyes. His hands went to his face. 'H-How...e-embarressing... ' he thought.

* * *

A:/N: Taaaaada~! Well hope you like it dudes~!

I made this chapter longer for you guys! Why?

Well...because I will have school, and I believe that my _**lovely school**_ will take my free time with up coming exams. But! I will update on weekends. Okay? Okay.

Giotto: *grimace*

Me: ? *pokes Giotto* What's wrong Giotto?  
Giotto: I hate you.

Me: *tilts head to side* Huh? Why?

Giotto: *glares at Akitao* Because you made me do that damn paperwork! And 20 stacks?! Are you insane?!

Me: Dunno. I don't even think that teachers have to do so many paperwork. I just felt like it.

Giotto: Felt like it?!

Me: Why yes. *smirks* After all you shouldn't eat my cake.

Giotto: *pales*

Me: *giggles* Bye bye~!


	4. Lunchtime and Talk

A:/N: Hello bros~! Welcome back!

Byakuran: *grins* Dudes~! W-Wait! Did you just say bros?

Me: Why yes Byakuran bro. It's in mode~!

Byakuran: *in emo corner*

Me: *grins* Sorry for the wait! Here's the 4. chapter where action begins!

G: Che. Like what?

Me: *glares* That's nothing for you Pinky~.

G: *thick mark* Say...can I kill you..?

Me: *rubs chin* Hm. Dunno. *smirks* You don't have the balls to do it anyway.

G: *red from anger* I..Grr..Kill...You!

Me: Mukuro! Get your ass on the stage!

Mukuro: *walks in* Kufufufu~ How dare you yell at me like that.

Me: I can do whatever the hell I want.

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ If you say so Aki-chan.

Me: *rubs chin, looking at Mukuro* Hmm...

Mukuro: *raises an eyebrow* What are you doing?

Me: Hmm...Mukuro I didn't know that you like pineapples that much.

Mukuro: *thick mark* Kufufu~ And what makes you think that?

Me: *points at Mukuro's cloak* You have a porno glued on your cloak.

Mukuro: *looks down* What the...fuck? Kufufufufu~ what does it have with pineapple anyway?

Me: *smirks* It's open on a page with a pineapple underwear.

Mukuro: ...Exceuse me. *disappears*

G: *pale* ...Shit.

Me: What?

G: (She...she..saw..that! Her innocence is gone!)

Me: ? *shrugs* Let's continue with our story~! Bros~!

Main pairings: G27

Tsuna -16 years old

Giotto – 21 years old

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.**

* * *

Tsunayoshi is panicking. Why?

Well...after this lesson is lunchtime. Which means that he will meet Vongola-san.

I-It's no big deal...only that he can't talk more than 2 minutes.

What are they supposed to talk about? What w-will he do if V-Vongola-san asks about his home?

_Oh, I'm sorry Vongola-san. But my parents abuse me. Is there something else you would like to know?_

W-Well he can't talk that long and if he told him that...he doesn't want to know what could happen.

A-And...his p-parents c-could t-torture him...even s-sexually. Tsuna lowered his head as his face reddened.

U-Um...b-but that's a-a v-very p-pressing subject.

Well...they did told him that they would do it if he won't listen. Thank godness that they didn't do so. S-So...y-yeah..h..he's still a..v-virgin. Tsuna pressed his face into his hands.

He can't believe that his own mind is torturing him. "Dame-Tsuna! What are you doing there?" asked the history teacher. Tsuna's head jolted up. His hand started scratching his cheek with his finger as he started sweating "U-Um..n-nothing..." Teacher sighed "Dame as always." Class started laughing.

The brunet felt himself sink deeper into his seat. He closed his eyes as he sighed.

The bell rang.

The teen could hear his rapid heartbeat in his ears as he packed his things.

Tsuna made his way out from class. Each step closer to Vongola-san's office was heavier than the last one.

His feet stopped right in front of his destination. Pacing students laughed at him but the teen didn't notice. He has bigger problem now. With shaking hand he knocked on the door.

He heard some footsteps before the door was opened. Tsuna was torn between agony and relief when Vongola opened the door with blank expression. But soon after he saw the shorter brunet his face split into smile "Oh, hello Tsunayoshi-kun. Come in." The blond stepped aside for the brunet to come in.

Tsuna noded and went inside. He blinked...he didn't know that office would be so _white _from paper.

He sweatdropped. I-If Vongola-san had w-work why did he a-ask him to e-eat lunch t-together...?

"Ah, ignore the mess I have here. I got those papers just now so I didn't have time to sort them out." said Giotto. Tsunayoshi faced him with furrowed eyebrows and troubled expression.

"U-Um.. V-Vongola-san..i-if..you h-had work..y-you.. didn't..h-hav- " The older male guickly cut him off.

"I can do the paperwork later. You don't need to worry about it Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna's expression eased up a bit. Giotto smiled. The kid has such sweet heart "Let's eat lunch before the lunchtime ends. You must be hungry."

O-Oh...a-about that. Tsunayoshi bit his lip. He c-can't eat his l-lunch. The blond turned to face him.

He raised an eyebrow "Is something wrong Tsunayoshi-kun?" he asked. Tsuna stopped bitting his lip "U-Um...I-I..don't h...have..lunch w-with me." He said in a mere whisper.

Giottos face fell a little. He doesn't have lunch? But he will be hungry the whole day. Then he smiled "You can have my lunch if you want." he said softly.

Tsuna blushed at the smile. No one smiled at him in a long time. He felt something flutter in his heart "N-No... but t-thank you V-Vongola-san. I-I'm not hungry." Tsuna shooked his head.

"Oh, but you have to eat Tsunayoshi." He said sternly. Tsuna started shaking a little.

"How will you grow if you don't eat? Food is very important, especially now when you're growing up." Giotto said softly. He indeed saw that the shorter teen started shaking. Though he wondered why. Tsuna's gaze went to ground, his hands were behind his back while his foot was making circles into ground. He looked cute.

Giotto observed the short brunet. He looked tired...pale and thin. Boys his age are a lot taller than Tsunayoshi. Amber eyes narrowed. He didn't like that. He never did saw someone looking like Tsunayoshi. Even the homeless people living in streets looked better than him. And that says something.

Even the way the teen talked made Giotto uneasy. He used a very formal attitude, he looked to ground after some time when they looked into eyes, he shuttered too much and his voice was raspy and quiet.

Giotto saw a bandage on the brunet's neck. His eyebrows furrowed "Tsunayoshi...did something happen to your neck?" he asked gently. He wished that he never asked that.

The brunet's face turned blue with disgust as his eyes widened. He shutted them quickly and Giotto saw tears at the corners of his eyes. That wasn't good.

Then the teen started shaking and his breathing got faster. That's _really not good_.

He needs to calm Tsunayoshi down before he starts hyperventilating.

Giotto went to the teen. He grabbed his shoulders gently but the teen still shrieked "I-I'm..s-sorry!" said Tsuna, he started throwing his head side to side. Giotto put one of his hands on the teen's back while the other went over the teen's shoulders. "N-no! I-I'm s-sorry! P-Please d-don't! I-I won't d-do i-it agian!" Tsuna yelled.

The blond was panicking. Tsunayoshi started trashing in his arms as he cried "Tsunayoshi! Calm down!" Giotto tightened his grip. Tsuna cried out. It hurt! "N-No! P-Please! L-Let m-me go!" Tsuna started hitting Giotto in the chest. But to the blond it wasn't even a hit.

Giotto didn't know what to do so he hugged the shaking teen. He started rubbing circles into the brunet's back to calm him down "Shhh...Tsunayoshi." he hushed. It worked. The teen stopped with his thrashing and he tensed. Soon he relaxed into the other's male embrace.

Tsuna closed his eyes as he sobbed. He was still shaking but at least his breathing was normal. Giotto smiled. He must have scared him with touching him out of nowhere.

They stayed like that for while. Tsunayoshi was sobbing into his chest. The blond didn't ease his rubbing until the brunet's sobbing changed to hiccups. Only then he stayed still.

He kissed the teen's head when he quieted down. Though Tsuna didn't mind that. Giotto closed his eyes as he smiled "Are you okay?" he whispered gently. Giotto felt the brunet nod into his chest. "I'm sorry that I scared you Tsunayoshi..." he whispered in anxious tone as he started rubbing the teen's back of head. Tsuna tensed at the touch but after a while he eased a little. Giotto smiled sadly. It seems that Tsunayoshi can't relax...like he was preparing himself for something.

Tsuna could smell the cologne Vongola-san had. His cheeks pinked when he inhaled more of the strong cologne. Tsuna closed his eyes. He feels warm...in Vongola-san's arms.

His heartbeat got faster as something in his heart fluttered. The rubbing at the back of his head was calming him. Only now Tsuna realized how much he missed contact with people.

He was scared of touching, yes. But he never forgot how his mother threated him when he was kid.

For those past 11 years with no love, and contact with humans, he never wanted to be touched. But now... Tsuna sighed. His body wanted, _earned _for some touch,if only a little for those past years.

Tsuna relaxed completely in Giotto's arms, which suprised the blond. The teen rested his head agianst the strong chest as Giotto smiled at the response. He looked at the watch sitting idly on his desk.

Lunchtime will end in few minutes. Giotto almoust pouted. He wanted to stay like this a little more. But he needs to do his paperwok and Tsunayoshi needs to go to his other class. Giotto's gaze shifted back to the brunet "Tsunayoshi, lunchtime is almost over. I think you should go now, okay?" he said softly. When the teen nodded the blond removed his hands and he stepped back.

Tsunayoshi looked at him with slighty puffy eyes. But that will go away after a while.

His cheeks were red too, Giotto chuckled at the sight. The boy is too cute.

The blond snapped out of his thoughts when he heard small voice "U-um...I-I..t..think..I will g-go now.. G-Goodbye V-Vongola-san." Giotto nodded. Tsunayoshi waved at him while Giotto smiled.

That resulted to the brunet's face to redden as he made his way to his next class.

Giotto grinned. He didn't get to know the brunet more, but they hugged! And it made Giotto weirdly happy.

But...

Giotto's eyes narrowed. What could make the brunet so scared? Giotto rubbed his chin.

He must find out. Amber eyes looked out the window of his office looking at the bandage on the brunet's neck.

And fast.

* * *

It was already a whole week since the hug and Giotto stalked the brunet. He observed him.

But, only in school.

And he went to a consulation.

Tsunayoshi must be being bullied. The way his class acts around him, the way other teachers act around him. The way Tsunayoshi _acts _around them.

He thinks that Tsunayoshi is being bullied by whole school. And Giotto won't take that easily.

He decided to have a talk with him.

He needs to make the brunet trust him. Giotto knows what happens to kids that are bullied.

They kill themself sooner or later. One way or another. He only hoppes that Tsunayoshi will talk to him about it.

He can't force Tsunayoshi talk to him about it. The brunet must do it on his own will.

Giotto sighed his amber eyes scanning the paperwork on which he's working right now.

The blond already asked Tsunayoshi to come to him after class.

Giotto looked at his watch. '12:35.' The blond continued his work.

The bell rang.

Giotto put his pen aside. He intertwined his hands under his chin. His amber eyes looking at the door.

He heard footsteps coming near his office. Then they stopped.

Click.

Brown fluffy hair poked inside not after a while the teen moved his whole head in.

Giotto smiled. 'How cute.' He thought. Giotto motioned with his hand for the brunet to come in.

Tsuna nodded, he opened the door wider as he came in. Closing the door behind him Tsuna's small feet made his way to the seat near Giotto's table. Amber eyes watched his every move as the small brunet sat in one of the seats. Brown eyes shyly looked up to meet Vongola-san's eyes.

Giotto smiled "How was your day Tsunayoshi-kun?" he asked. Tsuna blinked but he answered "U-um...i-it..was..g-good." He fisted his hands on his legs. Giotto noded "Ah, Tsunayoshi I want to ask you something, but you must answer truthfully, okay?" he said as the blond made his way to the sitting teen. He got onto his knees and he placed his hands on Tsuna's intertwined hands. Giotto looked into Tsunayoshi's eyes who pinked a little at the contact.

"Tsunayoshi" he started softly. Tsuna waited patiently, wondering what's the blond going to ask.

"Are you bullied?" Tsunayoshi's eyes widened as he paled a little too fast for Giotto's liking.

Giotto's eyebrows furrowed at the reaction. He softly rubbed the brunet's hands hoping for an answear. At least the brunet didn't start shaking.

Giotto was still rubbing his hands. Bulling is a very touching subject for the victims of it.

Amber orbs never left the brunet's pale face.

It took 2 good minutes for the brunet to respond. Tsuna looked to side, his lips went downward and his eyebrows furrowed. He clenched his hands.

W-What's...he ..s-supposed t-t-to..s-say..?

Tsuna's train of thoughts got cut off when he heard a gentle voice say "I'm not forcing you to answer Tsunayoshi." The teen felt a warm hand place on his cheek. It traced from his cheek slowly to his chin and the brunet shivered. Feather like touch gently grabbed his chin, making him face the blond's face. Chocolate orbs mixed with honest amber as the blond continued "I just want to help you, Tsunayoshi." Heat rushed to Tsuna's face as the blond teacher was smiling at him gently.

"Tsunayoshi...please?" Giotto tried agian. He leaned closer to the frozen brunet, who's face was red as tomato. The hand that was holding the teen's chin, tilted his head upward. Giotto pressed his lips on the brunet's forehead. Tsuna closed his eyes, while his cheeks grew a shade darker when he felt his teacher place a tender kiss on his forehead.

When the warm feeling from his forehead disappeared Tsuna opened his eyes. He saw his teacher rubbing his fisted hands with a gentle smile on his features. His homeroom teacher probably waits for his answer. S-Should he t-tell him...? The warm hands that were rubbing his cold ones, unfisted them as the much larger hands intertwined with his small ones. Tsuna decided.

He can trust this man. Tsuna shakily inhaled as he said in a strained voice ".I-I..Y-Yes..." Giotto smiled proudly at the brunet. Usually the bullied ones denied that they were bullied the first time they asked them about it. Giotto squeezed the brunet's hands reassuringly. His amber eyes looking directly into Tsunas. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

Tsuna blushed at the tenderness that was lavished upon him by the blond. No one was ever kind to him. He was his whole life looked down on. And suddenly a new teacher, from Italy, came here at Namimori High...to be his class homeroom teacher. He smiled at him, helped him, he wipped his tears away. And then a very sweet thought came into Tsuna's mind...

_I want to be with him._

But...

Depression dawned down on the brunet. Giotto's eyebrows furrowed, he squeezed the brunet's small hands reassuringly_. __I'm here for you..._

The teen lowered his head down.

_I can't..._

Giotto felt something drip on his hands, he hunched down to catch the smaller teen's gaze.

Only to find crystal tears slidding down the brunet's red face.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Giotto reached his hand to wipe the tears away.

Placing his hand gently on the pale, red cheek, he rubbed his thumb agiants featherlike cheek slowly wipping the tears away.

Tsuna opened his eyes, his hazel orbs looking up into sunset eyes. Giotto smiled at him gently.

Tears started falling harder from his eyes as he looked at the smile.

"Tsunayoshi...did I said something wrong that upseted you?" the blond asked with anxious tone. Tsuna shooked his head "N-No...*hiccup*..I-I'm...s..sorry..." Giotto ruffled his hair as Tsuna sobbed "L-Let's...t..talk.a-about...i-it." Giotto smiled as he noded "Okay then. Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna looked at him with tears in eyes "Do your parents know?" he asked softly.

Giotto wasn't expecting it when Tsuna's eyes widened and his face blued as he looked to side.

'The last time...he... ' that thought haunted him. How terrified the brunet looked when he just mentioned the bandage on his neck. The blond grabbed Tsuna's shoulders "Tsunayoshi...you didn't tell your parents?" The brunet didn't look him into eyes. Giotto narrowed his eyes. He can't stop now, he's so close to knowing the truth! "Tsunayoshi...is something between you and your parents? Or your parents have some problems?" Giotto asked agian, but the brunet only lowered his head down. He didn't want to talk about it...

But, Giotto wants to help him. He needs to know the reason behind the injuries the brunet has everyday. With split decision in mind Giotto hugged the teen idly sitting in seat. The brunet tensed and he started shaking. Giotto felt something wet his shirt. Tsunayoshi was crying agian.

He placed his hand at the back of the brunet's back, slowly he started rubbing circles into Tsuna's small back to calm him down. The teen was shaking uncontrollably as he cried. The blond felt small hands grib the back of his shirt, he closed his eyes as he hugged the teen tighter.

The only thing that could be heard in the room was crying. Giotto understood that the brunet must have hold it in the whole time. Now was the best chance to let it out.

The blond snuggled his face into the brunet's brown fluffy hair. He mentally chuckled at the sweet smell of vanilla and strawberry the brunet's hair gave.

Tsuna felt so sad and he doesn't know why. When his blond teacher started asking about the things that hurted him he just wanted to cry it all out. He wanted to be heard, he wanted attention.

And Vongola-san gave him that.

Tsuna burried his tear streaked face into strong chest as he desperately clinged to the older man.

It's funny... when he's around the blond Italian he feels at ease. Like the blond could protect him from everything. Tsuna hiccuped. He felt a hand gently rub his head, it felt so nice.

Tsunayoshi quieted down after few minutes. Giotto smiled, he kissed the brunet's head while the brunet rested agiants him. He pulled back a little to ask the question that he wanted an answer for.

But Tsuna overtook him "T-They..." the brunet gulped "...h...h-hate..m-me.." man did it ever hurt to talk.

Giotto's eyes widened slightly. His...parents...hate..him? He looked at the brunet seriously.

"Tsunayoshi...are your parents... abusing you?"

* * *

A:/N: THUN! THUN! THUUUUUUN! CLIFF HANGER~!

I'm sorry guys. But I have to do this. My brain power died for this weekend.

G: I think your brain power died a loooong time ago.

Me: *stomps on G's foot* Sergeant Pinky~! Don't make me hurt you~.

G: OW! The fuck woman! No way in hell would I listen to you!

Me: *smirks* Looks like I will have to do it the bad way then. *holds out a rope*

G: *sweats* ...Don't you dare do that agian!

Me: *swings rope* And why not? You didn't see Dora The Explorer a long time. She misess you~!

G: FUCK! *runs off*

Me: *giggles* Bye bye~! Don't forget to review~! *waves* *runs off*

Reborn: *appeares out of nowhere* Ciaossu!


	5. Talk and Slap

A:/N: Hello guys~! Welcome back!I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry you don't even know how sorry I am. I'm sorry for the late update...It's just that I don't have time to write. What I mean by that, is that my school is insane. I mean it seriously! I will have exams soon, and my teachers are crazy! Totally crazy! They like gave us tons of homework, and if only that! They have to give us 3 tests per day! Aren't they insane?!

G: *whistles* I pity you Akitao.

Me: I swear I will kill them all in their sleep.

Giotto: *laughs awkwardly* It's not that bad...

Me: *glares* It is! You have no idea what I have to go through!

Tsuna: *sweatdrops* Akitao...calm down.

Me: I'm calm!

Shouichi: *sweatdrops* No, Akitao-chan. You're not. *pats Akitao's back* Everything will be okay.

Me: *growls*

Giotto: Tsunayoshi! *tackle-hugs Tsuna* Mi amore!

Tsuna: Hieeeeeee! G-Giotto-san! *blushes*

Me: *squeals* OMG! So cute! Kyaaaaaa~!

G: Giotto! What the hell are you doing to the kid?!

Giotto: *looks at G, still holds Tsuna* Why, G... Tsunayoshi is _mine_.

G: *facepalms* I don't care about that! You can't do this right now! The story didn't even start properly yet!

Me: *gasps* G! Are you saying that my story is bad?!

G: It is! Why did you even start this?!

Me: *glares* Why?! Because I love G27! And they need more love! You idiot!

G: *glares* You bitch! It's stupid! Why in the world you all suckers started with yaoi!

Giotto,Tsuna,Shouichi: *blinks*

Me: *thick mark* Why, because in KHR are only boys! Who wouldn't do so?! Even the way you act around each other makes fangirls go crazy about yaoi!

G: *thick mark* There are some girls! Why don't you use them?!

Me: *thick marks* Like who?! Kyoko or Haru?! Don't you know that Tsuna's mom is married?! And I hate Haru! I hate her so much! Going around Tsuna like a stalking obsessed fangirl!

G: *thick marks* And you aren't?! You look everyday for those G27 things!

Me: *thick marks* For your information! I'm not stalking Giotto and Tsuna! I only look for pictures!

G: *thick marks* That makes you a fangirl!

Me: I'm one so?! And You aren't Giotto's fanboy?! Stalking him everywhere!

G: *thick marks* I'm not! You damn woman!

Giotto: *hughs Tsuna tighter, nuzzles his face into Tsuna's*

Tsuna: *blushes harder, grips Giotto's arms over his shoulders tighter* G-Giotto-san?

Giotto: Hmm?

Tsuna: *sweatdrops* Shouldn't we stop them?

Giotto: *chuckles* Nah...let them be. *kisses Tsuna's cheek*

Tsuna: Hieeeeeeee! *red face* G-Giotto! Stop!

*G and Akitao bickering still going on*

Tsuna: HIEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU TOUCHING ME?!

Main pairings: G27

Tsuna -16 years old

Giotto – 21 years old

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.**

* * *

"Tsunayoshi...are your parents... abusing..you?"

Giotto with wide eyes stared wordlessly at the brunet. Tsuna not aware of the fact that his blond teacher might went into shock noded and said in a hesitant quiet voice "..Y-Yes." Giotto's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Tsuna with worried expresion "Tsunayoshi..." the blond pulled Tsuna into a tight hug.

He pulled back after some minutes to look at the teen's face, he sighed as he looked into the brown eyes "You should have told me sooner." Tsuna looked down, his eyebrows furrowed and lips went downward, as he said quietly "I..I..c-couldn't...I-I..I'm..s..sorry... " he shifted a little in Giotto's embrace.

Giotto grabbed the teen's chin, to make him meet his gaze. When their gazes met Giotto spoke "Are those wounds...from them?" Tsuna noded, the hands that were gripping the older one's back were ungripped and he placed them on the blond's chest. Giotto didn't want to really admit it but he really wanted those little hands back where they were.

Giotto shooked his head "Tsunayoshi..." he looked at Tsuna seriously "Abusing is a very illegal thing, you know? Your parents should go to prison for doing it." Brown eyes widened, he quickly shooked his head "N-No! I-I...can't!" The brunet looked up with terrified face "Tsunayoshi. I'm your homeroom teacher, I can't just ignore such serious matter." said the blond. "I-I know! B-But! P-Please..d-don't.. do i-it!" Amber eyes looked into scared brown ones.

The homeroom teacher sighed "Okay then. But when something happens you have to tell me, okay?" Giotto tightened his hold on the teen's back. Tsuna blushed as he shuttered "O-Okay...T-Thank y..you..Vongola-san." They pulled back from each other, while the brunet looked to the ground flustered.

He can't believe that Vongola-san saw him crying agian...how embarrassing. Giotto chukled at the blush, which only resulted to the blush to deepen. The blond put a hand over his mouth to muffle the laughter that he was about to let out.

When he stopped laughing he said "You're so cute Tsunayoshi." Tsuna reddened as he shrieked at the statement "H-Hieee! V-Vongola-san!" Giotto couldn't help it, he started laughing like the talk never happened. Tsuna pouted at the laughing. What's so funny? Stupid blonde teacher... Tsuna blinked. Did he really thought that?

Tsuna blinked again when he heard snickering, he looked at the blond who's holding his stomach as he bends over his desk "Ah..Tsunayoshi, you have the most adorable reactions. " he said as he wiped the tears away. He grinned at the brunet who flushed agian.

"Hm. Can you tell me more about you Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked as he looked at the brunet with amused smile. Tsuna's blush faded a little, he noded. Though he doesn't think he would be able to tell him about his family. An idea came to Giotto's mind about the abuse. He will ask the brunet later about it though.

"Hmm...Let's start with your likes perhaps? What do you like Tsunayoshi?" the blond egerly asked, his amber eyes shining with curiosity.

Tsuna sweatdroped at the childlish expresion. Really now... Tsuna placed a finger at the corner of his lips as he tilted his head "U-Umm...w-well.. I l-like orange..c-color" Giotto pinked at the cute scene. Dammit..The boy will get raped with that cuteness of his...

"Is that so? I like orange too, but I also like blue color." said Giotto. He gestured for Tsuna to come and sit down on couch. Tsuna's feet slowly made their way to the couch where he slowly sat down next to Giotto. "How about the other things?" Giotto smiled down at the brunet boy. Tsuna pinked a little, he still didn't get used to the blond's smile.

The rest of the day they both talket about their lives. Tsuna found out that Giotto lives alone in his apartment on east side of Namimori and he's 21. His parents are in Italy though, Giotto isn't talking to them right now. They had a little misunderstanding and Giotto flew away from them to live here in Japan. Tsuna found out that Giotto doesn't have any siblings, he likes orange and blue color, all kinds of food though he did said that he hates sushi. Tsuna made a mental note to make him change the idea about sushi.

Giotto also likes Horrors, (Tsuna shrieked out when Giotto started talking about one of them) video games, sports, kids, ( Tsuna blinked at that) cakes, art, cars and a lot more things. What he dislikes are girls that stalk him, women that wink at him...etc. Everything about females...then he told Tsuna that he hates paperwork. Tsuna made a small smile when Giotto started blabbing about how much he hates that cursed thing and when he saw Tsuna's small smile he blushed.

What suprised Tsuna was that, that Giotto can play on a piano. He shyly asked him if he could play something for him. Giotto said yes and he made a smile at which Tsuna felt warm all over. It's so easy to talk to Vongola-san.

Giotto teased him about some things that resulted for teen's face to redden each time he said something. And Giotto laughed everytime the cute reddnes came to Tsunayoshi's face.

Giotto was pleased about what he found about Tsunayoshi. The boy lives with his parents, Nana and Iemitsu Sawada and he's 16. He doesn't have any siblings, and his parents started abusing him at the age of 5 though when Giotto wanted to know more about that Tsuna didn't say anything so he had to stop asking about it. Giotto got caught off guard when Tsuna told him that he's good at domestick stuff like cooking, cleaning...he did said to him that he works for his parents like a maid. Giotto burned with anger when Tsuna told him that he eats only Monday and Friday, and only with one meal. How can they do that to their son? But what Giotto made ultra mad was when Tsuna told him, with blue face, that the bandage on his neck is from his _father that was __**choking him**__, and his mother was only looking at it with a smile on her face._

Giotto swears that when he sees them he will beat them up. Do that to their own son! How dare they? And he heard rummors about how sweet Nana Sawada is. Oh...how he wants to kill everyone who thinks like that about her. Giotto sugessted to rebandage Tsuna's neck after their chat. Tsuna noded and they continued with their chat.

Tsuna's shuttering didn't stop yet, but he talks a little faster and louder around Giotto. Giotto is very happy about that. The brunet likes sweets, fluffy things (Giotto laughed at that, The boy is way too much cute) flowers, sleeping. The brunet told him that he doesn't know his other likes or habits, after all he wasn't allowed to leave the house. What he dislikes are his parents, school, being alone, fighting, horrors (Giotto teased him about it)...etc. Too much to list.

Their chating got interrupted by the school bell ringing for the students, that's the end of classes.

"Let's rebandage your neck." Giotto stood up from couch, he went to his desk where he took out first aid kit. He placed it down on couch and he pulled out needed things.

"Tsunayoshi, I will take the bandage off, okay?" asked Giotto. When he received a nod from the boy, he slowly pulled the bandage off. Tsuna sighed, the tight bandage was pulled down and his skin could finnaly breath. Giotto's eyes widened at the mark on the brunet's neck.

His fingers slowly traced over the mark where the fingerprints stopped. Giotto positioned his hand so it looked just like the mark on Tsuna's neck, before placing it on the younger one's neck gently.

Tsuna shuddered when the man placed his warm hand on his neck. Giotto narrowed his eyes.

This is so wrong. Why did Iemitsu do that? He was angry, but he didn't need to choke the poor boy. His hand was slighty smaller than the one on the neck. But still, now that he has his hand on Tsuna's neck, he can feel how fragile it is, thin and small; anyone could break that neck in mere seconds.

The blond pulled his hand back, the brunet's neck is swollen, looks like he will need some ice for it.

"It's good that I brought an ice sac with me." Giotto took his bag near the couch, he pulled out an ice sac and he placed it gently on the neck. Tsuna shuddered as the cold ice was placed on his neck.

"It's swollen, you should put some ice on it at least twice a day." said Giotto. Amber eyes caught the shudder that racked through the brunet's body, Giotto gently asked "Is it too cold?" Tsuna shooked his head "N-No. But,..h-how do y-you h-have..i-ice sac..in t-there?" Tsuna looked at Giotto with puzzled expresion. Giotto chuckled "Well, I had the ice in an ice-box in my bag. It keeps the ice cold." Tsuna noded, though he still doesn't understand how can that work.

The older male placed the ice sac on the couch, then he started bandaging the brunet's neck.

Tsuna let him do his work. It's not r-really his w-work... b-but, well...n-nevermind.

Once the bandaging was done Giotto took a look a his watch. '14:20'

"Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna was tracing his fingers over the bandage. Vongola-san had nicely bandaged it up.

Tsuna jumped when he felt a hand place on his knee, he tilted his head up and Brown orbs met Amber "School is over. Are you going?" the blond asked.

"Y-Yes. I-I have t-to." Giotto got onto his knees since the boy was still sitting on his couch.

Large hands took the younger smaller ones. Giotto looked into Tsuna's eyes seriously "I don't really want you to go there." he said in a worried tone. Tsuna gave a small smile "I-I will b-be f-fine." The golden eyebrows furrowed as Giotto's lips formed a thin line "No Tsunayoshi. I'm worried badly about it. It's not safe to go there." he continued with anxious tone.

Tsuna blushed. He's worried about h-him? The D-Dame-Tsuna? The teen's gaze set on his legs "U-Un. I-I know...b-but. I-I don't h-have any o-other chance..." Giotto squeezed the brunet's hands, he hunched down to meet Tsuna's gaze "Are you sure you want to go home?" Tsuna looked up shyly as he noded "I-I will b-be fine. T-Thank you f-for your c-co-concern V-Vongola-san."

Giotto closed his eyes as he smiled "Okay then...but Tsunayoshi please tell me when something happens okay? Oh, and you can come here every break so we can chat. Is it fine?" Tsuna happily noded "Un! I-I would l-love t-to." Giotto smiled, he ruffled the fluffy brown hair before he stood up "Okay then. See ya tomorrow." Tsuna stoop up from his seat, he went to the door. He turned his head to look at Giotto as he waved. Giotto smiled back at him and he waved back. The teen opened the door, and he made a run to his home.

Giotto sighed anxiously. He's so damn terrified. What if they do something to him? Amber orbs narrowed. If they do he will kill them both. With that though in mind Giotto packed his things and he went home. He will know tomorrow if they did something bad to Tsunayoshi.

0o0o0o

Tsuna slowly paced throught the street, humming a little song.

He feels great! The talk he had with Vongola-san was very nice. Tsuna smiled, his cheeks pinked as he though about their chat. He jumped up and he squealed; he placed his hands on his face and he rapidly turned his head side to side, blushing.

Vongola-san is so great~! Tsuna giggled. He quickly slapped his hands on mouth when he realised what he did.

D-Did he just...

Redness skyrocket from his neck up to his whole face as he realised that he _giggled_.

He giggled!

Tsuna really felt like collapsing right here right now. He did giggle! Indeed he did! But it sounded so wrong in so many ways!

Oh...my...god. Tsuna's face blued and he paled, his wide brown eyes were looking into nothing as he rethough everything.

He acts like a girl... a girl that fell in love...

The teen started swaying side to side, his hands went to his mouth to stop the urge to throw out.

He stepped a few steps back until his back hit some wall and he slidded down.

The brunet took a few deep breaths to stop the lump from continuing it's way out.

After few more breaths he felt much more better than earlier. Hands were pulled back down and Tsuna stood up, his small feet started slowly pacing.

The sun started to fall, some of it's rays made the brunet's brown hair shine as he made his way home. Well, place supposed to call _home_. He's not welcomed there at all. Tsuna's gaze went down at the road. If they don't want him there why didn't they just kick him out? Or why don't they just make another kid, one that they would be proud of.

He knows that he's bad at everything, so why bother to even have him around. Kids in kindergarden hated him at first glance, he was hated by the kids's parents too.

Tsuna's eyebrows knitted together, his lips fromed a sad frown.

When someone had birthday, teacher came in with a cake and everyone sang Happy Birthday to the boy or girl. But when Tsuna had birthday he never celebrated it in his class. No one sang happy birthday to him, there was no cake, no sweet smile.

He tried to say that it's his birthday but no one listened. Either the teacher or the kids.

Tsuna came back home crying, expecting his mom to chear him up. But she wasn't there...

Tsuna came home with tears rapidly falling from his eyes, he looked into kitchen to see if his mom is there. When she wasn't he started crying even harder, he run throught the whole house looking everywhere for comfort from _anything_.

He didn't find one.

That day at his 3. birthday, he spent it all alone. He didn't get anything, and the biggest blow was that his mother forgot about it. After a week since his birthday she remembered and they celebrated it.

Still... to spent your birthday all alone, crying the whole night and trying to find comfrot from someone; is cruel.

And the saddest thing?

He celebrated his birthday only 4 times, and that was in his childhood. The other 12 years he spent his birthday alone and broken, in the same dark colorless room. He didn't get any warm hug from his parents, no sweet words, no love. He only got his heart shattering into million pieces.

He only got broken by his loved ones.

Tsuna snapped out of his trance. His slighty glazed brown eyes looking at the door of hell.

The teen closed his eyes while he took a few quick breaths.

Gulping down the lump in his throat, he slowly reached his hand at the doorknob.

Slowly he twisted it. He hear a kinda loud 'Click.' Which made him very uneasy.

At least he made it home just at the correct time. Slowly the door cracked open as Tsuna went inside. He shut the door behind him gently and he locked it.

Chocolate eyes shone in the dark while the brunet looked for switch. When he found it he switched it on.

Lights lighted the room up. Tsuna squezzed his eyes, the lights were too bright and it strained his eyes. After a while he cracked them open, he blinked once, twice. Much better.

Tsuna looked around confused. Aren't they home? Tsuna almost squealed, until a very sickly sweet voice interrupted him "Honey~? Did you come back already~?" Tsuna frowned. He heard footsteps from the kitchen coming towards the entrance. The brunet was torned between agony and relief when Nana showed up with a sweet smile on her face. Her smile soon got replaced with a glare when she saw the small brunet "Oh, so it's just you." Tsuna looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet gaze with Nana. Nana narrowed her eyes at him, she crossed her arms as she started tapping her foot "Well, well. Was your tongue cut or something? Or do you want me to make you talk?" The teen's body started shaking at the threat, Nana smiled evily "..I-I..." Tsuna started but he was put under too much pressure, not being able to say anything.

"Ha. What? Who told you to speak you little brat?" she asked with mean voice.

"I-I..I-I'm...s..sorry..N-Nana-sama.." Tsuna gripped his ellbow tightly, he hesitantly met eyes with Nana. The sick smile she had on her face made Tsuna sick.

"So, you did learn, huh? And I though you couldn't do shit." The brown haired woman glared at the brunet, who flinched in response. "You're so disgusting to look at." she snarled at the teen. Tsuna lowered his head down, bangs covering his eyes "Why were you ever born?! I never wanted a child like _**you**_! A stupid, dumb, idiotic brat!" Nana yelled.

Is it so great to yell at him? The teeneger didn't look up nor react to the curses that his mother yelled at him. Nana narrowed her eyes, that little shit didn't look at him. Maybe she should teach him a lesson.

Nana smirked, she brought her arm up and when Tsuna looked up wondering why she stopped yelling at him,

_**SLAP!**_

She slapped him. The woman glared at her son, who was looking at her with wide eyes. The big red bruise on his cheek made her satisfied for tonight.

The boy held his cheek, as Nana placed her hands on her hips to yell at him one last time "You rat! Go to your room and don't come out! I don't want to see that ugly face of your's!" with a huff Nana turned around and went to cook for herself and her husband. Tsuna lowered his head down, he slowly made his way up to his room.

The door creaked open, Tsuna stepped inside his room. Swithing the light on, brown eyes scaned the room.

Nothing changed in here. The room still has colorless walls, wooden floor, one old bed and a desk next to window and a closet. Nothing more, nothing less.

The teen doesn't need anything more to stay alive. This is all he needs.

Tsuna throwed himself on the old bed, he wrapped himself in his blanket.

Tsuna pressed his hand on his bruised cheek. He hissed; she slapped him pretty hard. Tsuna cupped his cheek gently to ease some pain. He wonders how big can it get.

After that Tsuna fell asleep, dreaming about better life.

* * *

Giotto Di Vongola is horrified.

Do you really want to know why?

Because right now he's signing paperwork; with a big glare on his handsome face.

And, it's lunch-break and Tsunayoshi nowhere in sight.

Well, can you blame him for being horrified?

The blond was regretting his decision. He shouldn't let Tsunayoshi go to that Hell Hole.

Click.

Giotto's head shot up at the creak the door made. His orange eyes widened, a sparkle shined in his eyes, when he saw the little brunet come in. He shot up from his seat.

Tsuna awkwardly looked up, feeling someone's gaze on him. The poor teeneger was met with a death "grip" hug from his homeroom teacher. The boy squezzed his eyes tight; his face got red, tears formed at the corners of his eyes. "V-Vo..ngola...a..a-air..." he gasped out.

The blond quickly let go of him, his face would be deep red if he didn't shove it down. Tsunayoshi doesn't even know how seductive he looked; with that pleasant red color on his face, the crystal tears at the corners of his precious eyes.. Oh god...poor kid; his virginity won't last long.

"Ah! T-Tsunayoshi! I'm sorry! Are you okay? I hope that I didn't crush any of your bones..." the blond sheepishly said. The teen stumbled back, he shooked his head; the redness slowly fading away.

Giotto sighed in relief "That's good, Oh! Tsunayoshi!" Giotto grabbed Tsuna's shoulders, who meeped at the sudden act. "Did they do somethin...to you..?" Giotto's amber eyes locked on the big ugly red bruise on the brunet's cheek. Giotto made a grimace, he placed his hand gently on the buise. Tsuna hissed at the touch, it still hurt quite badly.

"Who did this to you?" Giotto slowly asked, trying hard not to sound angry.

"U-Um..It was N-Nana. S-She..slapped me." Tsuna answered honestly. He blinked when the blond cupped his hurting cheek tenderly.

"I shouldn't have left you go home..." Giotto said quietly. Tsuna made a small smile "V-Vongola-san, i-it's fine. I-Iemitsu..wasn't h-home. S-So..." he stopped.

"He would do worse?" Giotto lead the teen to the couch, they sat down while Giotto took some ice for the bruise. "U-Un. H-He would..do s-something..e-else." Tsuna admited, Giotto placed the ice on the brunet's swollen cheek.

"I see. I can't believe that they do this to you Tsunayoshi." The blond said gently. Tsuna blinked "W-Why?" Giotto looked into Tsuna's chocolate eyes as he said "You're a very sweet child Tsunayoshi. And mothers should be very happy when they bring their child into world. And Nana, if she is so sweet like people say, should be the most happiest about you being born." Tsuna blushed, Giotto smiled.

"R-Really? I-I..don't really..t-think, that." The brunet held the ice on his cheek. Giotto smiled, he suported his head on his hand, his ellbow on the couch "Tsunayoshi, you're the sweetiest child in the whole world. Even though we know each other only a week probably? I know that you're a good child." Tsuna lowered his head down, trying to hide his furious blush. "V-Vongola-san...T-Thank you..b-but, stop a-already." Giotto grinned. "No problem."

"Nana didn't do anything else to you, right?" Giotto asked, Tsuna shooked his head. "That's good." Tsuna placed the ice back on the table.

"Say Tsunayoshi, kids in your classroom doesn't want to be friends with you?" Tsuna sadly noded. Giotto made a blank face "But, you have a friend." Tsuna blinked confusedly, He had a friend?

"I-I do?" Giotto ruffled the brown fluffy hair, he smiled.

"Yep, me." Chocolate eyes widened comically, Giotto raised an eyebrow.

"We're friends right?" he asked, realization hit Tsuna. He smiled happily, suddenly he launched himself at the blond.

Giotto blinked, he securely catched the brunet. "T-Thank you Vogola-san!" he said happily. Giotto blinked once, twice.

Did he hear right? Giotto smiled happily, that he made Tsunayoshi smile for the first time.

"I must say Tsunayoshi. Smile suits you the best." Tsuna pulled away from the blond, reddness painting his face.

Giotto chuckled "So cute," he mumbled.

They talked the break away. Tsuna feeling like home, and Giotto feeling happiness with the brunet.

* * *

A:/N: Done! Hope you like it~!

G: I don't think they will.

Me: *smacks G* I wasn't asking for your opinion Captian Pinky!

G: *growls* You damn bitch!

Giotto: *waves* Hey there~!

Tsuna: *waves* H-Hi...

Me: *squeals* Tsuna you're so cute~! Now I know hom much Giotto loves you~!

Tsuna: *blushes* A-Akitao!

Me: *giggles*

Giotto: *tackle-hughs Tsuna* You're sooo cute~!

Tsuna: *blushes more* G-Giotto! S-Stop it!

Me: How cuuute~!

G: How gross.

Me: G! Now you ruined the mood!

G: Glad, I did.

Me: *smacks G's head*

G: OW! What was that for?!

Me: *huffs* For being a jerk.

Giotto: Akitao? When will Tsuna come to l- *hands claps on his mouth*

Me: Don't say anything! It's a suprise for my fans!

G: You idiot! That will be like in t-*hands clas on mouth*

Me: G! SHUT UP! Don't tell any secrets!

Tsuna: *squashed between* A..a-air..!

Giotto: *looses his hold* Sorry Tsunayoshi...*kisses Tsuna's cheek*

Tsuna: *blushes* It's f-fine.

Me: Okay guys! See ya in next chapter! I will have more time for next week, so maybe I will update like 3-4-5 chapters? And then you will see your suprise~! *giggles* Be ready for it~!

Me, Tsuna, Giotto, G: Bye!

Me: Don't forget to review~!

Reborn: Or I will come to shoot you! Chaos.

Me: Ciao~!


	6. Sleep

A:/N: Hello guys~! Welcome back!

First of all, thank you **otakuninja14**,** iJustu**,** Butterfree**,** SkyTuna7227**,** cieloeterno**,** BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf**,** MamiiChu**,** Yuuna Suichi**, **Star421** and **Guests** for reviews! And Thank you for faves and follows!

G: *huffs* I wonder why, they even read this.

Me: Why, do you have a problem with it G?

G: *rubs chin* Unfortunately I do.

Me: *glares* G! You're so mean! And I'm your friend!

G: *shrugs* And so what? Fans doesn't need to know that.

Me: Of course they do!

G: Do I look like I care? *deadpanned*

Me: *pouts* You did tell me that you care about me G-kun~.

G: *thick mark* Don't call me like that!

Me: *ignores* So guys have fun reading~ Oh! And...

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS~! **_

Main pairing: **G27**

Tsuna – 16 years old

Giotto – 21 years old

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.**

* * *

"World War II started 1. september 1939 when Hitler attacked Poland. France and Britain couldn't tolerate it anymore, the other-" the history teacher continued with his lecture, while students quietly listened.

Tsuna was looking out of the window, not paying atenttion. He wouldn't understand anything of it anyway. Sigh escaped his lips, brown eyes watching leaves falling down at the playground, where little kids played tag, their parents sitting on nearby bench, lauching and chatting together.

The kids lauched like no tommorow, playing in a pile of leaves. People that were passing by the park, either laughed or smiled at the little kids. The weather was good; sun shone and a light breeze was outside.

Tsuna looked at the kids, one run to his parents and his father automatically lifted him up on his shoulders. The woman pinched the boy's nose, and they laughed.

The scene made something in Tsuna's heart ache.

Tsuna rubbed the place where his heart was. The ache didn't want to go away.

His eyebrows furrowed, why it didn't stop? It never did very much bother him, so why now?

Was the sweet scene making him long for it? Maybe; he did long for a hug or a praise from his parents. Especially when Iemitsu was not home. He never really was, even when he was born.

He was in the hospital when Nana gave birth yeah, but the other day he went to work.

He came back home twice a month? Twice a year...?

A long sigh escaped his lips. Yeah, when they started abusing him_, then_ he came home, to have some _fun_.

For him it wasn't _fun_ at all, no one wants to be kicked around. Yet, they were having _fun_; the sick smiles they had were the proof enough.

Tsuna's eyes wandered back to the autumn colored leaves, slowly being lifted by wind.

A small smile graced his lips at the sight. It looked so nice.

SMASH!

Tsuna's head shot up, his heart beat went berserk at the sound of a book smashed onto table.

"What are you doing Dame-Tsuna?" The history teacher asked, glaring at the startled teen.

"U-Um..n..n-nothing..." Tsuna's eyes trailed off to side, refusing to look up at his teacher.

The teacher pushed his glasses up, making an audible angry sound. Tsuna flinched, the history teacher was showing his anger at him; he knew it pretty well.

"After class got to your homeroom teacher, I think your parents will be very happy about you Dame-Tsuna." The teacher finished, everyone started laughing at the young boy.

Tsuna just lowered his head down; trying to look as small as possible from the humiliation.

Why did they have to hate him so much?

"Now then, let's continue. As I said The World War II started 1. september 1939-"

The man started talking agian.

The class got quiet, while some of the students gave the boy nasty stares. Tsuna looked away from them, his gaze went to the bright blue sky.

Even though it's autumn, the sky looked just like the one on a sunny day.

Very pretty.

The teen turned his head back to his desk, he wrote down something.

The bell rang.

Tsuna packed his things, not realizing two shadows behind him. When he did notice, he was roughly shoved down on the ground; his bag spilling everything around.

"Haha! Take that Dame-Tsuna!" yelled Mochida.

"Loser! See ya next week!" smirked Mochida's firend, the teen looked down in a response.

"Let's go." His friends noded and they made their way out of the room, laughter echoing through the whole school.

The teen glanced at his things scattered all around the floor. He sighed slowly, his hand reaching for a book when another larger hand came into view. The boy looked up, his face spilling into small smile.

Giotto smiled at the teen "Mind if I help you?" he asked, Tsuna shooked his head.

Giotto helped the teen pack the things, both not realizing how close they were. Only when their hands touched, picking one last book; they did notice.

Tsuna's face turned an interesting shade of red, he quickly pulled his hand back "I-I'm sorry!" he apologized while Giotto chukled at the naive teen.

"It's fine Tsunayoshi. Would you mind if I asked you something?" Blinking, Tsuna shooked his head.

"Can I take you home? You know, since it looks like some of the bullies are waitting outside." The man made a knowing smile. Th teen's face pinked really fast at the sudden smile "U-Um, sure."

"Then let's go!" The blond annoucend happily, Tsuna sweatdropped at that.

But, doesn't like boy took his girlfirend home? Tsuna wondered.

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto called softly. The teen snapped out of his thoughts, he took his bag and he paced to his homeroom teacher.

"I-I'm ready." Said the brunet, shifting his bag a bit.

"Okay, then. Follow me." Giotto took the teen's small hand and they made their way of school.

Tsuna blushed at the warmness the man's hand have. It felt nice compared to his cold ones.

When the car came to the view, they sped their pacing a bit. Tsuna looked to his side, he saw the bullies glaring at him. He flinched at the cold glares and Giotto squeezed the brunet's hand reassuringly. Tsuna smiled, he paced closer to the blond; feeling reassured at the warmness he gave off.

They made a stop next to the car, Giotto retrieved his hand back. He casualy paced to the car, slowly he opened the passenger door for the brunet.

He made an enthusiastic smile at the young boy.

What a gentleman. Tsuna mentally teased as he smiled.

He sat into the seat and the blond closed the door.

Giotto sat into the driver seat, he turned the motor on and they drove away from the parking lot.

0o0o0o

"Say Tsunayoshi, are your parents home?" Giotto asked sheepishly.

"Um, u-unfortunately..t-they are." The teen answered embarrassedly.

Currently Giotto and Tsunayoshi got stuck in a stoppage, since an hour ago.

"I won't let you go home, because my intuition tells me that they will do something bad to you." Giotto almost wanted to laugh at the horrified expresion that crossed the brunet's face. "Don't you want to stay at my house Tsunayoshi? It's closer than your house." The blond gazed at the suprised teen.

"U-Um, s-sure. But.." He trailed off, hesitation evident in his eyes.

"You don't need to worry, I will call them." The blond reassuringly said, he smiled when the brunet made a sigh of relief "T-Thank you, V-Vongola-san."

The teen froze when a hand caressed his bruised cheek. Startled, he glanced at the blond.

His face turned red at the close proximity between them; Giotto was leaning over the seat, hot amber eyes boring into his warm brown ones.

Tsuna got silent and Giotto leaned even closer, his face nearing his; eyes focused on him.

Tsuna shutted his eyes tightly, his breathing quickened.

Giotto stoped with his movement, he brought his other hand up to the teen's bandaged neck.

Tsuna could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his body was shaking not really from the fear.

He felt something else when the blond haired man tenderly caressed his cheek and neck.

It felt strange...to be cared for.

Those 12 or 11 years made a tool on him. He does understand that Vongola-san is trying to help him, but...

W-What if he...s-starts hating h-him t-too?

Giotto paused with his movements agian, sensing that the teen was in a conflict with himself.

"Tsunayoshi? " he called out softly for the teen.

Tsunayoshi flinched at the sudden foreign voice that made him snap out of his thoughts.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to scream when a cars behind them started honking.

Giotto had an urge to kill those bastards for interrupting.

He tossed his head out side of the car and he started yelling "You **fucking motherfuckers**! Do you want **me** to **smash** that **stupid** cars of yours, **you** **crap of shit**?!"

And another strings of curses left his throat, making the other drivers pee their pants and for Tsuna to bore into his seat, his face pale and eyes wide.

When Giotto was done, the cars before him were already gone.

"Sorry Tsunayoshi for that... " Giotto trailed off, seeing that Tsuna fell asleep.

He made a chuckle at the peaceful face. Though, how could he fall asleep when he was screaming his lungs out?

He glanced back at the sleeping teen, he made a smile at the peaceful expresion and he drove them home.

Giotto parked his car in front of the garage.

He went out and he headed to the other side of the car, he oepened the door for the brunet.

Giotto went closer to the peacefully sleeping teen, he brought one arm under the teen's knees and the other went over the teen's back. The tall Italian lifted him up with ease, careful not to knock the teen on the door frame.

Giotto blinked in suprise, he took a look at the teen "You're light...even my bag is heavier than you." He commented.

Closing the door with his foot, he headed inside his apartment.

He went inside the elevator, punching some buttons in, he shifted the snoring teen in his hold; careful not to wake him up.

Tsuna in a response cuddled closer to the blond, cute little snores coming out from his mouth making Giotto smile.

When the elevator stopped, Giotto with Tsuna in his arms headed straight into his room.

Opening the door, Giotto switched the lights on. He locked the door behind him with practice ease.

The slow breathing from Tsuna told the blond that he was in a deep dreamland. It would be rude to wake him up from his peaceful slumber.

With that in mind he took Tsuna to his bedroom.

He silently opened the door to the bedroom and he paced to his king sized bed.

He placed the slumbering teen down on the bed, but before he was about to step back he realized that the brunet was holding his shirt in a tight grip; being unable for him to pull Tsuna's hand away.

Giotto sweatdropped at his new found situation. He didn't want to wake him up...

He glanced at his clock which was showing 17:30.

Well, might as well take a nap.

Giotto moved the teen aside as he slowly laid down next to him. He took the blanket and he covered both of them underneath it.

Tsuna immediately snuggled to the blond who wrapped an arm around his waist protectively.

Giotto smiled, he let run his fingers through the fluffy brown hair enjoying the silky feeling he got from it.

Slumber hit him like a wild fire, and he feel asleep.

Tsuna as if sensing this cuddled even closer to him, wanting to enjoy more of the warmth the older man has.

Both of them went into dreamland with Giotto holding Tsunayoshi protectively, maybe even possessively, and Tsunayoshi cuddling into him.

0o0o0

An angry Iemitsu paced through the room, grumbling to himself while Nana quietly sat on the couch drinking tea.

"Where is he? Where is he?! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" the man yelled, Nana placed her cup down "Honey, calm down." Iemitsu glared at her, at which Nana flinched; noticing this Iemitsu sat next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry. It's just that the little shit should be home, if he doesn't want to be punished." The light sand haired man smirked.

"Yes, it will be his fault that he didn't come home. What will we do Iemitsu?" Nana asked.

"I have an idea. Want to hear it?" Iemitsu smirked at Nana, which placed a smirk on her lips too.

"Sure. Tell me about it." she said with an evil tone promising Tsunayoshi a lot of pain next time he went home.

"With pleasure."

Tsunayoshi didn't even know what will happen to him and his worthless life; though this event will bring him a new start at a new place.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaa! Done! K.O! Next chapter, probably tommorow? This is the shortiest chapter I have ever wrote...

G: Why are you even doing this.

Me: Because I want to!

Mukuro: Kufufufufu~ Aki-chan.

Me: *looks at Mukuro* Yes?

Mukuro: When will they get their suprise? *looks amused at Akitao*

Me: Um, probably at 31?

Mukuro: *raises an eyebrow* Why?

Me: 'Cause I need to write like 3 more chapters and then they will get their suprise.

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ I see.

Me: *smiles brightly* Well, then! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year guys~!

Me,Mukuro,G: Ciao~!

**Answears to the Guests~!:**

1 Guest:

Lol, nope it is not comforting XD

Giotto: You dare laugh at me.

Me: Sorry, Giotto.

Giotto: I will save Tsunayoshi from his demonic parents!

Me: *throws confetti* Go Giotto Go!

2 Guest:

Yeah! Get them Giotto!

3 Guest:

Aww~ Thank you! I agree with you. Giotto and Tsuna are the most adorable pairing I have ever seen. Um, Giotto kidnaping him? Well, it will happen XD Be ready for it~

Oh! And that I cannot tell you~ you will find out.

Thank you for your support! *hugs*

Yuuna Suichi:

Thank you! I'm happy that you started reading this! I think you're english is good. My is bad XD I'm not born english sooo. Pretty hard for me to write...

Awww~ Thank you~!

4 Guest:

It did~ Tsuna is the most adorable~! XD Lols!

Second page of the reviews:

5 Guest:

Thank you~

6 Guest:

Thank you! I'm glad that you love it. *giggles*

7 Guest:

Thank you~ I will.

8 Guest:

Thank you! Okay then~. *giggles*


	7. Sleep,Cookies,Paperwork and Hormones

A:/N: Hello guys~! Welcome back!

I got shocked yesterday very hard, I nearly had an heart attack from you guys!

G: *raises an eyebrow* From what?

Me: I went on fanfiction to look if someone updated anything about G27, then I saw my story, I stared and stared some more; there on my story was written 36 reviews, 56 favs and 79 follows. I fell of the chair when I reread it thrice.

G: *jaw drops*

Me: Aha! *makes victory sign* I wooon! You said that my story is horrible! What do you say about it now Pinky?! Huh?!

G: *gaves up* Fine, I surrender. You won.

Me: Now I will get my deal~

G: *glares* I won't do it here.

Me: *makes puppy eyes* Pleeeease?

G: *blushes* Grrrr! Fine! *kisses Akitao on cheek* Happy?

Me: *giggles blushing* Delightful~! If you don't get this guys..um, me and G are dating.

G: Don't ask how or when...I had rather not to tell.

Me: But G! They want to know!

G: *glares* I won't be telling them about t-that!

Me: They don't even know what you mean by 'that'!

G: It's for our own good and their sanity!

Me: *pouts* You're mean.

G: *slaps his hand on forehead* Dumbass.

Me: *stucks out tongue at G* Still iJustu knows.

G: She can. She was there when it happened. And it was her, who did...t-that.

Me: I'm telling you G, the reviews will get bombarded by thousands, hundreds I'm not that popular of people asking 'what the hell happend!'. You'll see.

G: *smirks* Fine, you're on.

Me: *smirks* Bring it on G.

Main pairing: **G27**

Tsuna – 16 years old

Giotto – 21 years old

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.**

* * *

Two sleeping persons cuddled together in a king sized bed, a blond haired man and an auburn haired teen. They were in a deep, calm slumber, the younger one of the two enjoying the warmth the older man offered.

Then a beeping sound next to the bed, made the blond stir in his sleep. He slowly opened his sunset eyes, blinking a bit to adjust to the darkness in the room. He glanced at the other person in his bed, making cute little noises in his sleep. He tried to get up, but he found out that he couldn't.

He looked down at what was stopping him.

The teen was sleeping on his chest, his arms all over his chest; gripping his shirt, making the blond unable to move.

Giotto glanced at the brunet's face, and what he saw shocked him pretty well. The expression the brunet have was so innocent almost angelic. He brushed the chocolate-colored bangs away from the brunet's face, letting the teen sleep undistributed.

Giotto glanced back at his phone, when it rang agian. He slowly moved, careful not to wake the sleeping brunet up and he picked up the phone from his night stand.

"Hello? This is Giotto speaking..." said Giotto, he run his fingers through the brunet's soft hair; enjoying the silky feeling from it.

_"Hey Giotto, this is G." _the voice on the other side said.

"G? Is something wrong?" Giotto asked with a suprise, they haven't talked in a long time.

"_No, nothing is wrong. But, Giotto..._ _" _G railed off, hesitance evident in his voice.

"Yeah? G, I have paperwork to do, can you speak faster?" _And Tsunayoshi is sleeping here. _He silently added in his mind as he felt Tsunayoshi stir in his sleep. He let run his fingers through the brunet's hair comfortably, which formed a sweet smile on the younger one's face.

_"We...we need you back here Giotto."_ The man finished with a strained voice .

"Why? G, I left. And I won't come back." Giotto said sternly, why did they need him for?

_"Giotto, listen. Your father is sorry for what he said, he wants you to come back to Italy."_ G tried to reason with him, his voice full of regret.

Giotto narrowed his eyes "He's sorry _now_? Hah, well bad for him. I won't come back to be a mafia boss nor will I come back home, _Goodbye_." Giotto turned the call off angrily, not even waiting for the other's answear.

His eyes gazed back to the teen cuddled againts him, Tsunayoshi looked so adorable. His lips forming a little 'o' shape, his small palms were tightened in a fists that were placed on the blond's chest; one closer to Tsuna's mouth, like when infants sleep.

Totally adorable.

Giotto smiled at the younger slumebering teen, his anger quickly vanishing away. No one here knows that Giotto is a mafia boss, well ex-mafia boss. He was called Vongola Primo instead of Vongola Decimo anyway. Probably because of his looks, people usually say that he's a reincarnation of The First Vongola.

It is the truth actually. He looked just like him; the hairstyle, flame, eyes, body, fighting skills.

Maybe he is, but he doesn't know nor he cares about it.

He quit his job and now he's a teacher in a Namimori High. And...

Giotto jumped a little when the brunet buried his face into his chest and Giotto out of instinct wrapped an arm around the other's slim waist. He smiled at the sight as he looked at his watch that was showing with big red numbers 19:03.

And now he has Tsunayoshi in his life, at least right now; sleeping in his bed.

Then his intuition flared at him about something. Giotto looked around warily, could it be an intruder? No, his hyper intuition isn't warn him about this.

It was warning him about something else. He glanced back at his phone, trying to remember if he forgot to do something. School, Tsunayoshi, Car, Calling parents, Tsunayoshi falling asleep...

Wait! Giotto's eyes snapped up immediately. He forgot to call Tsunayoshi's parents!

The blond started panicking, never in his life he panicked; okay, sometimes he did.

Giotto quickly dialed Tsuna's home number.

After some minutes someone picked up the phone _"Hello?"_ he heard a muffled sound.

"Is it Sawada's residence? " Giotto asked, he heard some ruffling sound on the other side but he choosed to ignore it. He grabbed the blanket and covered Tsunayoshi with it; he placed it up to the brunet's neck gently.

_"Ah, yes. I'm his..mother, Nana."_ She was probably trying not to sound disgustuted by being his mother, but Giotto caught it very well.

"My name is Giotto Vongola, Nana-san, I'm sorry that your son didn't come home. I took him to my place, because he fell asleep in my car while we were waitting in the snarl-up. Tommorow he will come home. I promise you this." Giotto said, though he wasn't sure that it is a good idea to let the teen go there. Who knows what can happen to the teen, if they mistook it.

_"Ah, so the br-T-Tsu-kun is with you."_ Nana slipped there.

Giotto narrowed his eyes, she was about to call Tsunayoshi a brat. What a bitch.

"Yes, you don't mind Nana-san?" he asked agian, trying to get anything suspicious from the woman.

_"N-No, I don't mind it. Thank you for taking care of T-Tsu-kun."_ She didn't slip this time, but still the tone she used on the teen's name was very distributing. Giotto switched the lamp on his nightstand on.

"I see. Good bye Nana-san. Good night." Nana gave him the same greeting back and Giotto closed the phone.

He placed the phone back on his night stand and he looked at Tsunayoshi. He slightly nudged the teen in the shoulder,

"Tsunayoshi? Hey," he shooked the teen a bit and Tsuna groaned.

"Wake up sleepy head." Giotto teased slightly, the brunet stirred in his sleep and he slowly opened his brown eyes.

"V-Vongola-san? " Tsuna asked, still a little sleepy; he sat up on the bed and he started rubbing his eye. Giotto chuckled at the cute sight.

"You can call me Giotto or Giotto-san, if you want to." The blond wickedly said.

Tsuna flushed red at the sudden request. He started fidgeting with his fingers as the redness spiked up from his neck up to his forehead.

"U-Um...o..okay..Zho-Gi.-" Tsuna had trouble spelling the blond's name.

"Giotto." Giotto corrected him with a gentle smile on his handsome face.

"..G..G-Giotto-san," Tsuna smiled, he got his name right! Giotto ruffled Tsuna's hair, making it even messier than normal.

The teen glanced around confused. Weren't they in a car just now? Giotto watched the brunet looking around the room confused. Seeing that the brunet looked lost he decided to tell him what happened.

"You fell asleep in my car, so I took you to my place, but since you wouldn't let go..." Giotto trailed off, a sweatdrop rolling down his cheek.

Tsuna blinked and he looked down. His hands were gripping the teacher's shirt, and he's laying on him. Upon seeing this, Tsuna's face turned many different shades of red as he let the blond's shirt go.

"I-I'm sorry G-Giotto-san!" he quickly apologised, feeling ashamed of what he had done; his red face turned even darker when the blond started laughing.

Giotto wiped the tears away as he smiled gently at the brunet "You don't need to apologize. Now, get out of the bed, I will go make some snack for us. Are you hungry Tsunayoshi?" he asked the blinking teen, while he stood up from his bed.

Tsuna's cheek pinked when the blond turned his attention back at him "U-um,..I-" he got interputed by his stomach growling loudly. He blushed deep red as he placed his hands on stomach to silence him and Giotto laughed.

"You must be hungry. Wait here," Giotto headed to the door, but he stopped; his hand on the doorknob as he turned to look at the teen "Oh, and there's the bathroom," Giotto pointed at the door on the left next to the bed "You can use it." Getting a nod from Tsuna, Giotto opened the door to go make a snack.

Tsuna looked at the room agian with curiousity. Giotto-san's room is nice and comfy.

Tsuna smiled, he felt welcomed here. Not like when he's in the other house.

He felt there always unwelcomed when he just stepped inside, Nana or Iemitsu waitting for him to beat him.

This week he wasn't beated very much from them, but today is Friday. He will be with them for two days.

_Whole two days._

They can do anything they want to do with him.

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when door cracked open, Giotto went inside with some strange circle looking things and glasses of a colored water on a plate.

"Watcha doing?" Giotto chukled at the very cute confused expression the brunet had on his face.

He paced to the teen sitting idly on his bed and he placed the plate down on the night stand.

"Here you go." Giotto said, as he sat next to the brunet.

"I-Is it okay..to eat h-here?" Tsuna asked as he looked at Giotto. Giotto chuckled.

"It is. Tsunayoshi we will go to bed soon either way and I sometimes eat here." He said as he watched the teen grab one of the cookies. At first he examined it, then he took a small bite from it.

Tsuna's chocolate eyes sparkled at the sweet taste of chocolate it had. He poked Giotto in the arm and the blond turned his attention to him.

"W-What's this?" he asked softly, pointing at the cookie; Giotto looked at him with wide eyes.

"Tsunayoshi you don't know?" the blond for reassurance asked agian, he didn't know that this is a cookie?

Tsuna shooked his head as he took another bite from it, chewing it cutely. Giotto's eyebrows furrowed, he really didn't know.

But cookies are really popular, and Tsunayoshi never before ate it.

"That's a cookie." He smiled friendly at the brunet while he took one of the glasses.

"C-Cookie?" Tsuna blinked as he looked at the brown circle like sweet thing; then he smiled cutely at it.

"Is it good?" Giotto asked the brunet while he took a sip from his lemonade. He loves very much sweets or cakes, anything that is sweet.

"Un! D-Did you m-make it G-Giotto-san?" Tsuna peered at the blond who was drinking the strange looking water. Giotto smiled at him as he said honestly "Yeah, I made them this morning."

"Y-You're a good cook...G-Giotto-san." Tsuna said flushed. Giotto choked on his drink, he started coughing violently as Tsuna shrieked out and he started patting the blond on the back.

"A-Are you okay Giotto-san?" Tsuna asked worriedly after a while when the blond's coughing substituted.

"A-Ah, yes I'm fine." Giotto said in a slightly strained voice. The compliment he got from Tsunayoshi shocked him pretty well, no offense.

He glanced back at the brunet and he got suprised by the worried expression Tsunayoshi had. He reassuredly smiled at him.

"T-That's a r-relief." The teen sighed out of relief.

"Yes, what are you looking at Tsunayoshi?" Giotto watched the teen with confusion. Tsunayoshi was looking, he noticed, at his glass of lemonade with curiousity. Then the teen looked up at Giotto to voice out his confusion.

"W-What's that...yellow water?" Tsunayoshi asked innocently. Giotto was expressionless but after a while his face split into a gentle smile "That's a lemonade Tsunayoshi. Never heard of it?" he asked.

"I-I heard a-about it, but I n-never did..s-see it or t-try it." Replied Tsuna with saddened expression. Noticing the discomfort the brunet felt, Giotto decided to ease the teen a bit.

He smiled a very tender smile while he patted the brunet's fluffy mob of hair.

"Well, you can now. Don't trouble yourself with it. Okay?" Tsunayoshi eased up at the comforting words. No one ever comforted him.

Suddenly feeling shy, Tsuna blushed a cute pink color as the man ruffled his wild hair.

"O-Okay," The blond glanced at his watch, while Tsunayoshi continued munching on the cookies.

"Hmm, 21:10." He mummbled to himself, while Tsuna was curiously looking at the lemonade.

He blinked with his big eyes and he took a sip from it. He made a cute happy smile at the sweet lemon taste.

"Tsunayoshi, what you want to do?" Giotto asked

"U-Um, I d-don't know." Tsuna tilted his head to side in question.

Then he blinked when Giotto got immobile with pink face. Then the blond's hands started doing grabbing motions, but Giotto fought the urge to hug the sweet life out of the adorable little Tsunayoshi; who was still looking at him with tilted head and big chocolate eyes.

"H-How about..." he trailed off when Tsunayoshi yawned and he rubbed his eyes. Looks like he's sleepy.

"Tired Tsunayoshi?" he asked with amused smile, Tsuna nodded as another yawn escaped his mouth.

"How about you go sleep? I still have something to do." he said as he laid the dozing off brunet down.

"Okay..." Tsuna said sleepily, his lids become heavy.

"I hope you don't mind sharing the bed with me?" the blond asked, he covered Tsunayoshi with the blanket up to his neck. Tsuna smiled at the fluffy feeling the blanket has.

"I-I don't...mi*yawn*nd s..sharing.." Tsuna said quietly, slowly falling into slumber.

Giotto smiled gently as he bend down, he gave the teen a tender kiss on the forehead "Goodnight Tsunayoshi. Have sweet dreams." whispered Giotto in soft lullaby like voice at which Tsuna immediately fell asleep with a sweet smile on his features.

The blond brushed the chocolate bangs away from the teen's face, letting the brunet sleep peacefully.

Then he swtiched the lamp off.

"Might as well go do work." Giotto mummbled to himself as he headed to the door, throwing one last glance at the sleeping brunet; Giotto silently closed the door with a smile on his face.

0o0o0

"Gah...fuck this shit." Giotto growled down at the innocent looking paper.

Currently it's 23:55 and Giotto has almost done his work. Only one last paper from his paperwork is sitting idly on his table, probably siletnly laughing at his misery self.

Giotto coldly glared at the paper, gripping the pen so hard that he didn't notice that ink slowly colored his hand.

When he did notice, he cursed loudly at what kind of a bitch Karma is.

Then he slapped himself for forgetting that Tsunayoshi is asleep in the next room while he cursed so loud that he might have woken up his neighbors on the opposite side of the building.

Giotto silently headed to check if he woke him up. To his relief when he opened the door, Tsunayoshi was cutely sleeping with slightly opened mouth. Chuckling at the cute sight, he closed the door and he went to bathroom.

"Ahh, I should go to bed already. It's late." He truned the water off and he took a towel to dry his hands.

Giotto headed to the bedroom, switching off every light that he crossed by. He slowly opened the door to the bedroom and he silently paced to the wardrobe.

He opened his wardrobe to change into pyjamas, and he mentally slapped himself. Tsunayoshi was sleeping in his school uniform! How could he forgot? (A:/N: He wasn't the only one who forgot it.) Giotto searched through his wardrobe for something for Tsunayoshi to wear.

But since the teen is so small and thin, he won't be able to find anything that would fit him. In the end he choosed a white shirt and some pants for the brunet to wear.

"Tsunayoshi? Hey, wake up. You don't want to sleep in your uniform right?" Giotto gently nudged the teen. Tsuna stirred and he woke up.

"Hmn...w-what is i-it?" He asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Giotto placed the shirt and the pants on the blanket "Here, wear this. I don't have any spare pyjamas for you to wear. Sorry," he said, Tsuna took the clothes and he went to the bathroom to change.

Giotto too changed from his clothing to his light blue pyjamas.

The blond laid down on the bed and at the same time Tsunayoshi got out from the bathroom, dressed in his pyjamas.

He placed his school uniform on the chair, and he laid down on the other side of the bed.

Since he was sleepy he totally missed the red color his teacher had on his face.

Giotto was fighting against his hormones, because hell, Tsunayoshi is too goddamn tempting.

The shirt was too big on him, that resulted for the shirt to fell off the teen's shoulders; revealing pale, smooth, _untouched_ skin.

Fuck.

Too.

Much.

Hormones.

To.

Take.

Giotto started to curse his hormones. And hell, Tsunayoshi doesn't even know what sex _is_! Whatsoever, he's only _sixteen_!

But he's wearing a loose shirt and pants...

_That would be considered_ _as rape and you would go to prison, my dear. _His dear hyper intuition whispered to him.

Fuck this all.

Giotto for a second almost jumped out from his skin when Tsunayoshi cuddled into his back.

_Tsunayoshi must be doing this on purpuse._ Giotto thought as he fliped on the other side to face the teen.

He gulped down the lump in his throat as he wrapped his arms around the small brunet.

Tsuna snugled closer into him, completely oblivious to the blond's self control.

Giotto sighed, he hugged the brunet tighter. Tsunayoshi is lucky that he has good self control, or else the bunet would be no longer innocent.

Giotto smirked at the sudden idea, maybe he should do it sometime in the future.

Then he mentally slapped himself for thinking about something dirty like that.

Do you want to go to the prison Giotto Di Vongola?! He screamed at himself mentally. Have you gone totally crazy?!

Well, maybe he did. After all he's always weird after singing paperwork.

Giotto burried his nose in the teen's hair, chuckling at the sweet smell of strawberry and vanilla with a bit of something that he couldn't really get his finger on.

The steady beating from Tsuna's heart and his smell calmed Giotto's senses as he slowly as well drifted off to a calm peaceful slumber.

Somewhere in his sleep Tsuna smiled.

* * *

Dooone~! I wanted to update it yesterday but I couldn't. Mom is at fault.

G: And you. You done this chapter just today!

Me: *huffs* So what? I would have done it yesterday if Mom would let me.

G: Tch.

Me: *smiles uneasy smile* Sorry for wait and I'm sorry for a short chapter. I know that in this chapter I only wrote about sleeping and cookies and lemonade and etc. Buuut, it was only because I will need '_the thing I didn't write here_' to be in next chapter~! Be ready for it~ And for chapter 9. too!

'Cause the 10. chapter is a Suprise~!

Yaaaay~ We're so clooose!

G: *rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

Me: *squeals* And Thank you so much for everything you do guys~! I'm so happy to write this fic just for you~.

And I have already an idea for a future story~! I will write it in my profile. Maybe...I will do it sometime either way.

So see ya in next chapter~!

Me, G: Ciao~!

G: *smirks* I will win my deal.

Me: *smirks* We will see tomorrow.

Answers to the new Guests~:

_You can find the answers to the other guests on the previous chapter._

Julieth:

Aww~ Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I wouldn't call myself talented *blushes* but Thank you~. Zeraphie is the most talented person ever. *squeals* I love her story~.

Check it out it's called Make My whole Word Just Explode. It's really good. ^^

Sofa:

*blushes* Thank you~ Lols, master piece ^u^ I will keep with it until it's finished! ^^ You're welcome~.

Yuuna Suichi:

*giggles* Nuh-uh~ The only reason why they didn't kiss yet is because in the future chapters there will be a lot of kisses, pervertness, and everything Giotto is capable of~.

*laughs* He will~ who else? If someone did Giotto would rip him into pieces. XD

You're not aloneeee, I'm lazy too. Reasons why Mom didn't lem go on computer -.-'.

Kay~ Thanks! I can't wait~!


	8. Omelets and Horror

A:/N: Hello guys~! Welcome back!

I'm sorry for late update, I wanted to update at The New Year 10. chapter, but I couldn't.

I'm drugged up right now.

G: *raises eyebrows* From what?

Me: *swaying a little side to side* Medicine...

Giotto: *chuckles* How can it make you so drugged up?

Me: *blinks, eyes on the verge of closing* Hmn, I don't know...on the box was written that the tablets will make me sleepy, disoriented and my brain activity slow down.

Why in the world she gave me that...? I can't even remember what I was doing yesterday...

G: *whistles* Seriously, she gave you a very heavy drugs, it's only dithiaden.*deadpans*

Me: *glares half-heartly at G* Shut up you drug man.

G: *thick mark*

Giotto: *laughs* Leave her be G, she get's heavily drunk with only 1 small glass of wine.

Me: *mumbles at them* Well, S'rry that I have a low tolerance for alcohol and drugs. *narrows eyes on them* Not like you, you drug/wine maniacs.

Giotto: *chuckles* I love wine.

G: *eyebrow twitch* And I only smoke.

Giotto: And drink alcohol.

G: *glares at Giotto* Fine and that.

Me: *body swaying* Why is the world spinning..?

Giotto: *sweatdrops* Um..Akitao, are you okay...?

Me: *glares* Does being drugged up look okay to you?

Giotto: *sweatdros* Um, no?

Me: ...*points fist at everyone* Next time I get a medicine like this one, I will smash it into her face. *growls*

G: *sweatdrops* Well, then. Have fun readding.

Oh! And guys when I write (in the previous chapters) He's doing something, it goes for He is. I just write like that, they learned us to write like this so I don't know if it's really that wrong. So if I write he's or something with 's it goes for He is and He's. I don't know how to describe it to you guys. But you know when you read the story, it automatically corrects it in your head. And I'm sorry for errors.

Main pairing: **G27**

Tsuna – 16 years old

Giotto – 21 years old

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.**

* * *

Sunlight shone through the curtians, lighting the orange colored room, where two persons sleep.

Some of the sun's rays pricked the bridge of the small button like nose belonging to the slumbering brown haired teen.

Tsunayoshi stirred in his sleep and he slowly opened his eyes; slightly blinking to adjust to the sudden light.

He looked around drunkely, everything was hazy; he couldn't see anything.

He tried to move, he couldn't; something was stopping him.

He turned back to see what is in front of him, he blinked once, twice, thrice.

His face turned many different shades of red and he bitted his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming.

The thing that is stopping him is...G-Giotto-san!

The blond has his arms wrapped around his waist, their faces just inches apart.

He blushed even darker when the blond pressed him tighter agianst his chest; their faces nearing even more.

'H-Hieeeeeeeeee... ' he thought as he listened to the blond's steady breathing.

W-Well...t-this awkward. Very awkward.

Tsuna took the chance to examine his teacher's face and he found himself blushing even harder.

For 21 years old, Giotto is a very handsome man.

He has the same hairstyle like him, only his bangs are longer and his hair is more messier than his, but it looks good on him. It nicely shapes his face and his amber eyes. His blond hair is a mix of yellow, honey and gold. Never in his life he saw such great mixture of haircolor. Some of the people in Japan have dyed blond hair, but it can't match his color.

Tsuna blinked, Giotto-san must have a lot of fangirls...his cheeks pinked.

Even some gay guys too.

Well, who wouldn't fall for him? He is like a Prince from fairy tale. He must be every girl's dream.

Not like him...

Tsunayoshi rested his head agianst other's chest, his eyes half lidded.

Even the most popular girl, who is sweet to everyone, ignores him.

He sighed, his eyes closed at the cologne he inhaled from the blond. Giotto-san is nice, funny, honest, decent, and the list could go on and on. What had he done to deserve such good friend?

Tsuna smiled into the man's chest as he snuggled into him.

He accepted him even though he doesn't have friends, his parents hate him, and he is practicaly a loser. He always helps him with his problems, and he never asked for anything from him for it.

He should thank him. But how?

He is horrible at everything...except domestick stuff.

When Tsuna opened his eyes, a sparkle in his deep doe-like eyes sparkled.

That's right! He is good at cooking, he will make him a good breakfast.

Tsuna carefully pulled the hands around his waist away, slowly he backed away from the blond; getting off the bed, he went to the man's side and he covered him with the cotton blanket up to his neck. He bent down to him, planting a soft kiss on his head, as he whispered sweet 'sleep tight' to him.

Blushing brightly, Tsuna quickly and silently headed out from the bedroom.

Giotto snugled into the blanket, smiling softly at the sweet affection he got from the brunet.

0o0o0o

Tsuna searched all around the kitchen, taking any ingredients he needs for good breakfast as a thank you to his blond teacher.

He took out some eggs, tomatoes, milk, water, cucumbers, butter and other things and then he placed them down on the table.

Tsuna properly looked at the ingredients, he checked them for any kind of damage. Satisfied that he didn't find any he grabbed some tools needed for cooking. He set them down on the table.

He placed a glass mixing bowl in front of him and he took four eggs out from the box. He cracked the eggs into the bowl and he beated them with the whisk until they turned a pale yellow color.

Slowly he heated a sauté pan over medium-low heat, and he added the butter there; he let it melt. Tsuna washed the vegetables before he cut them to small pieces. He added the milk and the cut begetables to the egg mixture. He grabed the whisk, and started whisking like crazy.

Tsuna checked the butter, seeing that it's hot enough, he took the bowl next to the cooker and he poured quarter of the egg mixture on the pan.

He took the turner and he gently pushed the edge of the egg into the center of the pan, while he tilted the pan to allow the still liquid egg to flow in underneath. He reapeted it until there was no liquid left.

The egg pancake took a nice bright yellow color, and he flipped it over; he spooned sliced backon, cucumber and red pepper across the center of the egg pancake.

Tsuna smiled at the wonderful smell, with the turner he lifted the edge of the pancake and folded it across and over, so that the edges lined up. He let it cook for about a minute while he took out from the cuppboard some plates, and he transfered the cooked omelet to the plate.

He mentally patted himself on the shoulder for a good job. It smells really good, he sniffled a little bit of the aroma, before he continued making another one, until all of the egg mixture will be gone.

Tsuna licked his lips, feeling how dry they were while he prepared the table. He didn't eat yet, the last time he ate was on Monday and today is Saturday.

He didn't eat nor drink anything for 3 days straight. Though he got to eat and drink yesterday, thanks to Giotto-san. But someone other would already die from dehydration just from 3 days withount water. It was killing him at first but he got used to it.

He always gets used to everything.

The abuse, bullying, ignorance, living, everything. Maybe it's a curse. He must be cursed to have such life and no one.

Tsuna mentally scolded himself. What is he talking about? He's not cursed. He has a friend now, someone who actually cares about his wellbeing. A sweet smile graced his lips at the thought.

He has Giotto-san now, and nothing else in the world matters about that. Tsuna placed the glasess of water down on the table, and he went to the omelets. He placed the plate of fresh cooked omelets on the center of the table.

He smiled brightly at his handiwork.

The teen glanced around the room, spotting the clock on the wall. '9:36, Should I go wake him up?' He asked himself, he didn't really want to go wake him up from his sleep. It would be rude.

But, then again. It is rude to use the kitchen withount permission from the blond. Tsunayoshi paled at the sudden realization. H-He forgot to ask him for p-permission!

How could he forgot? W-What if he... No. Tsuna shook his head at the stupid idea. Giotto-san would never hurt him. He's nice.

Maybe he should just wait here for him. He sat on one of the chairs around the table.

Brown eyes curiously looked around the room. Looks like Giotto-san, has the kitchen, dinning room and living room linked together. How nice; he looked to his right side. There are stairs leading to the second floor, where is the bedroom they both slept in.

A deep red blush spread spread across his cheeks at the accident before as he lowered his head down from embarrassment. He's such an idiot! It must have been uncomfortable for the blond. Perhaps he was cursing him somewhere in the middle of the night for that.

'NO! What are you thinking Tsunayoshi?! G-Giotto-san is a nice, decent man! He wouldn't do that! Never!' He started a mini war with himself, because of he didn't notice when a tall blond man wearing a black shirt with dark blood red jeans went downstairs; smirking in amusement at the brunet's panicking self.

A chuckle escaped Giotto as he slowly went downstairs. His slumber got distributed by wonderful smell that he couldn't just ignore. He took a quick shower and he dressed himself in more causal clothing. But, he really didn't expect to find Tsunayoshi sitting on the chair, his expression changing every ten minutes. Giotto clasped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing his ass off.

The faces the teen is making are just too hilarious. His muffled laughter though unintentionaly snapped the brunet out from his thoughts. The young boy quickly looked at the source of the sound and his eyes widened comically while a cute pink blush spread across his face.

That resulted to the blond to laugh at the cute face, which only deepened the poor teen's embarrassment.

"Haha, sorry Tsunayoshi." Giotto said as wiped the tears away, "What are you even doing here? Did you eat?" He asked, slowly pacing to him.

Tsuna stood up from his seat, making an eye contact with the tall man "G-Good morning G-Giotto-san!" Giotto blinked at the sudden greeting, but he returned it anyway "Good morning, Tsunayoshi. Did you sleep well?" The teen happily noded and asked the blond the same.

"Yes. By the way what's that wonderful smell?" Giotto asked as he sniffled more of the unbelievable good smell. Tsunayoshi started fidgeting with his fingers while a pink blush slowly dusted his cheeks, his brown mob of head lowering down in the process. Golden eyebrow raised in confusion at the strange act.

"U-Um..I-I made..a..b-reakfast..f-for you, G-Giotto-san." Brown eyes made a short contact with Amber, before their gaze went back to the ground; blush deepening, "A-As a t-thank you...f-for everything." The tall Italian blinked at the sudden Thank you. Looks like Tsunayoshi made him suprised for second time this morning. He is really good at it.

Giotto shook his head, his smile lingering "No need to thank me Tsunayoshi, but thank you for your work. It smells wonderfully." He complimented the teen, at which Tsunayoshi's whole face turned bright red.

Gotto started loudly laughing at the adorable red color. Tsunayoshi shrieked loudly his famous 'H-HIEEEEEEEEEEEE!' which only made the laughter even more louder and uncontrollable.

The brunet pouted at the laughter the blond let out, but soon enough he joined him too.

Both laughed for quite some time, until a phone call from the neighbors made them stop.

Giotto gasped for sweet oxygen, his throat and chest hurting from so much laughing. Wow, he didn't laugh like that in a long time. He wiped the tears away as he checked the teen, who was too, gasping –but more loudly than him- for breath.

"Well, that was fun. Let's do that again." Giotto said with huge grin.

"...m-maybe..l-later. " Tsuna said, coughing a little.

"Let's eat, the food will go to waste if we'll just stand here." He motioned for Tsunayoshi to the table.

They sat down, Giotto scooped two omelets for himself, and one for the teen. The blond took a bite from it and his eyes widened. He gulped the delicious food down and he turned to the teen; who didn't touch the food yet. "Tsunayoshi, it's delicious! I haven't eaten anything delicious like this. It's even better than the restaurant food."_ I should just kidnap you, and marry you off as my wife. _He silently added in his mind, smilling oh so innocently at the brunet.

Since Tsunayoshi is so innocent, he didn't notice the wicked –sexy- smirk behind the sweet, innocent smile. His face turned a red color as he answered "T-Thank you, G-Giotto-san. I'm g-glad..y-you like it."

"No, no I don't like it." Giotto sternly said, Tsuna flinched, his eyes widened in fear "I love it Tsunayoshi." Giotto made a very handsome smile at which Tsuna's fear vanished like a magic. The blush that disappeared from his face, came back at full force. Giotto gave a chuckle a the blush.

"I realized that you blush every five seconds today Tsunayoshi." Giotto said teasingly.

"Hiiiieeeee! G-Giotto-san! Please s-stop!" Tsuna shrieked, he covered his face in his hands from embarrassment.

Giotto gave a mere laugh at that, as he continued eating. The teen recovered from his embarrassment and he continued sitting on the chair. Not even bothering to touch the food.

Giotto watched him for some while, then he put his fork down and he intertwined his hands under his chin. He had enough of Tsunayoshi just sitting.

"Tsunayoshi you should eat too. You made the breakfast and it's bad when you don't get to eat it." He said. Tsunayoshi glanced at him but he didn't start eatting, the man let out a sigh.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows and said "I-I'm sorry G-Giotto-san...b-but, I-If..I-" Giotto cut him off.

"Your stomach wouldn't handle it. I will go make you a lighter food, okay?" Giotto smiled at him knowingly.

"O-Okay. T-Thank you." The brunet said hesitantly. He turned his gaze back to his hands on his lap. He started playing with them, gripping them and ungripping them; until Giotto came back with a plate in hand.

"Here, it's just a bread with strawberry jam. Don't eat too fast, or you will choke on it. Believe me. I always choke on it." Giotto said, his smile slightly strained. He's 21 for crying out loud. And 21 year old man can't choke on a strawberry jam.

But, he can't help it. The jam is too delicious.

A small soft giggle escaped Tsunayoshi, and Giotto stared at him in awe at the melodic sound.

"You're so f-funny, G-Giotto-san." Tsuna smiled, he started munching on the bread while Giotto did the same.

When they were done eating, Giotto crossed his arms as a long sigh escaped his lips. Tsunayoshi stared at him in mild interest as the blond run a hand through his blond locks.

"Now we have a big problem," He said, brown eyes blinked; Giotto locked eyes with the teen "I said to your parents that you'll come home today, but...I have a very nagging feeling in the back of my head." He clicked his tongue at the headache that started to form. "It's a bad idea to go there, but I can't do anything about it. Your parents are in the charge of you. I'm just a teacher." Brown eyebrows furrowed, Giotto observed the teen quietly as different emotions washed over the brunet – hesitation, sadness, uneasiness... and pure fear.

He gave the brunet a heart-warming smile "Tsunayoshi it will be fine." He went from his seat to the brunet, he knelt to him on one knee "Can you bear with them a little longer? I will try to do anything to get you away from them." He said, Tsunayoshi nodded.

"Good, stay safe. I don't know what are they capable of, but you know it Tsunayoshi. Bear with them for a little longer and I will get you away. I have a plan. Just...don't let them do anything to you...try it," Giotto begged the brunet. Just the thought about it made him want to go on rampage.

'_I know that if you enter my life you'll have it a lot harder, but if it can save you from the abuse, then I will do anything for it._'The ex-boss promised to himself.

"I-I will try." Said Tsunayoshi determinedly, Giotto smiled as he ruffled the chocolate locks.

"Let's go then. Thanks again for breakfast Tsunayoshi." Giotto said.

0o0o0o

A cool black ferrari parked infront of the Sawada household. Giotto and Tsunayoshi went out from the car and they headed to the door. Giotto knocked on the door, Tsuna inched closer to the blond for protection. They won't dare to do anything to him near someone.

They could hear footsteps coming to the door, but they stopped. Tsuna could hear his heartbeat in his ears, he was shaking slightly until the blond gently rubbed his shoulder. The fear immediately disappeared at the comforting gesture.

Then the door opened.

Amber eyes observed the woman before him that could be no other than Nana Sawada. She looks like a nice decent woman, but looks can fool someone else but not Giotto. Behind those brown caramel eyes that are so much like Tsuna's are nothing but lies, sins and hate. The false innocent looking smile is so nasty and disgusting to look at, whoever thinks that this woman's smile is an angel smile can go to hell.

At least in Giotto's opinion. He bowed down lightly in greeting as he said "Good afternoon Nana-san." He patted the teen next to him on the head. "I'm going now Tsunayoshi. See ya in next week." He shot the brunet a worried look at which he just shook his head, smiling a little. Nana narrowed her eyes at the brunet boy, but she masked it behind her cheerful face as always "Goodbye Vongola-san! Come in Tsu-kun, we missed you, you know?" she said with a nevil glint in eyes.

His hyper intuition flared at him to get the brunet boy away from her, but Giotto knows he can't do anything against her. If he tried to keep the teen away from them, he wouldn't be able to. He doesn't have any permission for it, and it could bring a lot of trouble.

_Forgive me for this Tsunayoshi. I promise you that I will save you from here. One way or another._

Tsuna flinched, his doe-like eyes widening in evident fear. Giotto couldn't bare to see it, his hyper intuition was telling him to snatch the boy and run off to somewhere where no one could ever find them.

His senses were telling him the same, screaming at him to get away. But his heart and mind told him to get a permission to have Tsunayoshi around before snatching him away. Even if it will hurt him badly he has to do this. He doesn't have the power to do so. Even if he is a fighter, ex-mafia boss, he doesn't have the power to have him in his care.

Giotto smiled uneasy "Goodbye Nana-san." And he headed to his car, giving the teen regretful expression. But the teen just smiled at him his sweet, innocent smile that was saying that he'll be fine.

When the black ferrari drove away, Nana grabbed the teen by arm and throwed him inside.

The teen yelped at the rough action, but he stayed quiet. When he opened his eyes, fear rocked through his body like a poison.

Nana and Iemitsu were both smirking at him with the most frightening smirks they ever showed at him.

The next words that escaped Iemitsu's mouth made the brunet cold to the core of his soul.

_ Welcome to the bloody horror._

* * *

A:/N: Done! Wow the last sentence is pretty dark. o.O But I would like to change it...guys don't you know where can I find something like this? If so tell me!

I don't think it's dark enough. I want it to be super dark and dramatic!

G: You're like a child.

Me: *pouts* You have a problem with it bro?

G: *eyebrow twitches* ...Yes.

Me: *stucks out tongue* Too bad for you.

G: *turns red from anger*

Me: *giggles* Okay guys, thanks for reading and PM me if you have an idea for something dark at the end.

_THANKS FOR REVIEWS, FAVES AND FOLLOWS! _If you find some errors tell me!

Answers to the Guests~:

Julieth:

Aww~ Thank you! ^^

Tsu-chan is so adorable everywhere~! His cuteness has no ending. XD

Guest:

*giggles* No one can resist him. ^^

I could, but it kinda *eyebrow twitches* makes me feel like I'm unfaithful to G27. Buuut, I maybe will. I don't know I already have a future story to write. You can check it out in my profile~. You're Welcome.

Thanks for reviewing~!


	9. The Bloody Horror

A:/N: Hello guys~! Welcome back!

**WARNING: M RATED**

**This chapter contains blood and violence. Read on your own risk.**

Daemon: Nufufufufu~ Aki-chan.

Me: Yeah?

Daemon: *smirks* I love blood and _violence_.

Me: *eyebrow twitches* You pedophile.

Daemon: *thick mark* Nufufufufu~

Me: Well then, have fun reading. This chapter is full of negative things. *emotionless*

Daemon: You're acting coldly today Aki-chan.

Me: *glares darkly* Because it's _**Yuki**_. My second name, a name for Vampire Princess.

Daemon: *smirks* I see. Now I can finnaly _see_ your vampire form. You have a very beautiful bloody red eyes, _Yuki-chan_.

Me: *thick mark* Hmm, Daemon.

Daemon: Nufufufu~ Yes?

Me: *kicks him in crotch* _**G**_ is the only one who can _flirt with me_. Get that in _**your**_ perverted mind. *growls*

Daemon: *lays on ground* N-Nufufufu~...y-you kick _too_ hard. *growls*

Me: *smiles darkly* I can kick even harder. *red eyes take darker glowing color* _**Want to try it out?**_

Daemon: *pales* ..N-No,thank you.

Me: That's good. *turns to readers* Have fun reading.

Main pairing: **G27**

Tsuna – 16 years old

Giotto – 21 years old

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.**

* * *

Blood splattered on the ground as more and more kicks were throwed at him. His motionless body laid on the ground, clothes torn, mind in complete mess. A man with sand colored hair kicked him hard again right into the ribs. A sickering crack entered his ears, when the foot connected to his ribcage; easily breaking another rib.

He coughed out blood, his breath heavy and fast as he started wheezing for breath. Nana gave a knife to Iemitsu, which made a sight of horror enter the teen's bloody face.

They took him to the basement where Iemitsu started kicking him everywhere he could.

He hunched himself in fetal position to ease some of the damage from the kicks, but it didn't work.

He brought his arms to defend his weak spots but Iemitsu was too strong. After a while he couldn't even move his hands to defend himself from the merciless kicks that made his bones ring.

He didn't shout nor scream. He just whimpered or groaned when the leg made a contact with his flesh. The knife that was sharply bored into his leg though, made the teen snap out of his thoughts.

A horrible bloody scream roared in the basement as the knife bored more into his flesh, tearing the pale skin apart.

Blood strained his school trousers as pain shot through his numb body. Tears fell from his brown eyes as he screamed, shouted for them to stop this. An insane laughter echoed through the basement at the hopeless boy's cries.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Stop this?! Why should I?!" the man shouted happily as the knife was pulled out from the helpless brunet's thigh. Another scream left the boy's throat, the crimson blood painting the cold floor underneath him.

"Why should I stop this great fun?! HAHAHHA!" Iemitsu continued laughing in his insanity, blood dripping from the knife to the floor. Tsunayoshi sobbed in his helpless state as tears rapidly fell from his eyes, mixing with the blood on his face.

When will this nightmare end?

His eyes widened as he screamed in pain when the knife went to his shoulder. Warm blood strained his torn shirt, as Nana and Iemitsu laughed; drowning in their madness. Now Tsunayoshi realized as he watched them with dimmed brown eyes that the hate to their son made them fall into insanity.

Another horible screams left his strained throat as the knife continuosly scratched, torn, his skin and muscles. He couldn't move his body, muscles completely destroyed, every intake of breath hurt his chest and lungs. The only sign that showed he was still alive was how his chest rose and fell with ragged, forced breaths.

Tears cascaded down his dirty cheeks as he coughed out more of the iron tasting blood. They didn't stop with their torture even for a second. The knife still constantly bored into his flesh while Nana kicked and punched him everywhere. His clothes were no more only painted with a few splatters of blood.

The fabric got dyed crimson red with the nausetting strong blood that still poured from his wounds.

Another kick striked him straight into his head. He choked out a strained scream as his consciousness started to fade. He could feel the crimson blood flow down his head mixing with cystal tears slowly dripping to the bloody ground.

"That's right! Hahaha! Scream! SCREAM!" Nana's happy insane voice entered the boy's strained ears while she laughed with Iemitsu at him.

"Pay! Pay for everything you have done! HAHAHHAHAH!" Iemitsu shouted, he throwed the bloodied knife away. The knife fell on the ground with soft clatter that sounded to Tsunayoshi like a lullaby. His entire body burned with unbearable pain, blood still dripping, flowing from his wounds.

He started to feel light headed from the bloodloss, that continuesly grew bigger and bigger.

His eyes dimmed even more and soon his sight got hazy, the insane laughter still in his abused ears. His body felt numb, the burning pain disappeared but he could merly feel the blood on his body and wetness of the ground he lays on. His eyelids became heavy as he could feel himself falling into deep sleep.

_NO! Don't fall asleep! Giotto-san will come for you! You will become free! _The positive thoughts that entered his mind with a smiling picture of him and the blond made his consciousness stay.

_Giotto-san...I will bear with this...so I can stay with you. _

His sight became more clear of the promise he did. Nana and Iemitsu were still crazily laughing but this time it didn't scare the teen as much like the first time. He said that he'll bear with this and he will. He believes in Giotto-san's words. He will come back to get him.

* * *

Giotto ran a through his blond locks, groaning at the stabbing headache that since he left the Sawada's household never left him alone.

"How about you stop torturing me? I'm regretting leaving Tsunayoshi there... you don't need to remind me of my mistake..." he mumbles to himself as another groan left his throat. He took out some aspirin from his desk, swallowing them down with the water.

"Ah, I hope this will work..." he mumbled to himself as he relaxed into his leather chair. The stabbing headache eased up a bit, but it's still quite painful to say. Groaning he stormed from his office to his room.

He changed his clothes and turned the lights off before collapsing on his king-sized bed. As soon as he made himself comfortable under the golden covers, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Shiver rocked down his spine as he tried to relax on the cold, hard floor in the dark basement.

Nana and Iemitsu left since 3 hours ago, probably going to sleep. A sigh of relief left his cold lips.

Finally he can get some rest before they come back again, to complete what they started.

The numbness of his wounds eased Tsunayoshi a little. He is glad that his wounds stopped bleeding or else the pain wouldn't go away. Somehow, he isn't scared of dying, he doesn't know why though.

He's sure that the wounds he got, the massive blood loss he lost, he should be already dead. Why he isn't, makes him really confused. Maybe he shouldn't think about it, yes, be happy that you're alive, that you will see Giotto-san.

Small smile graced his cold lips as he sighed in content; a fume forming before vanishing in the cold air. Yes, he will be able to be with his best friend. He closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep before a loud slam from the door shocked him from it.

Slightly he turned his head up to look at the intruder's face. Chocolate eyes widened in pure fear when he saw two very familiar faces. The lights turned on.

Another round of torture.

Iemitsu went downstairs with another knife in hand, while Nana swang the ropes a little. Tsunayoshi shook his head at the implications "N-No... " he croaked out, crazy smirks found their way back to their faces.

They were supposed to be asleep! Why were they awake? To torture him until he blacks out? Everything felt as though all he did was blink and suddenly he felt rough ropes around his hands, tied behind his back.

"..Wha..! No!..." Tsunayoshi begun struggling against the ropes but they just bored more into his abused wrists. He clenched his teeth at the sting discomfort from it.

"What are you trying to do? Hhahahaa...you can't run!" Iemitsu smirked in pure happiness. Tsunayoshi won't be able to escape from here. They will torture him until he begs them to stop.

But they won't.

"Hmm, I thought that we should do something more _entertaining_." He said, smirking at the trembling body in front of him. Wide brown eyes welled with tears, hoping that it isn't that what he thinks it is. "But, my sweet Nana had a better idea."

"After we are done with you," Nana started.

"You won't get out alive." Iemitsu finished.

Small dripping noise made Tsunayoshi aware that he won't be alright after this is done. Crystal tears rolled down his face as he brought his knees up to his chest. A knife was swirled around before he bored into his skin once again, bringing new pain with the one that was already gone.

Screams left his strained throat as another round of stabbing started. How many times was he stabbed? It is not even normal anymore! Does God hate him? Does he done something that displeased him that he has to be tormented this much?

The thought was kicked where it belonged when unbearable pain shot up his spine while a sickering crack resoned in the room, making his ears ring. A long hoarse scream followed right after it, mixing with the nausetting laughter.

"AHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" The brown haired woman with her husband laughed at the poor teen writhing in pain. The back of the knife hit the teen's small ribcage, easily breaking his rib.

Tsuna gasped, his throat sore from the screaming he did in one day. Another intake of breath hurt his chest, and the next one even more.

Tsunayoshi wheezed for breath, his gasps heavy and shallow. The broken rib must be pricking his lung with every another intake of breath, increasing the chance of a pierced lung. That wouldn't do any good for him.

"What a beautiful sight! YOU LITTLE SHIT ISN'T THIS NICE?!" Iemitsu screamed at the teen. Tsuna in a response tucked his legs closer to him, whimpering in pain. Smirk found it's way to the man's face.

"Well, look at this, does it hurt?" he asked in a mocking voice, Nana smirked.

Tears cascaded down the teen's pale cheeks as croaked out his response "..P..P-Please...s-stop..." he gasped.

"Look at it honey. The poor little kid begs us to stop...how sad." Nana said in a sweet mocking voice, Iemitsu grinned.

"Very sad, indeed. What should we do, my love?" The sand-haired man asked. Nana paced to his husband and she took the knife from his hands, "I will show you." Nana smiled seductively before she strode over to the laying teen, fully aware of the pink face her husband has.

She got down on her knees and she brought the knife at Tsuna's cheek "Hmm, what should I do with that ugly face of yours?" she asked herself as she made a line on his cheek, blood slowly flowing down from it.

Tsuna hissed, feeling the warm blood dripping down on the stony floor.

Nana smiled happily before giggling "I never had so much fun. Better than you fucking me Iemitsu." She said as he turned to look at him.

"Hmp, I must say so too. It's better than that."

Gasping for needed oxygen, the teen's face paled drastically. What are they talking about? What does that mean? What more, he can't believe that Nana actually cursed. Yeah, she cursed at him sometimes too, using the 's' word, but not so much like Iemitsu.

The sweet parents that he thought he had when he was 3, were just lies. The love that they showered him with was fake, everything. Was he so blind that he didn't notice it?

The sad thoughts soon left his mind as the cold atmosphere of the basement took hold of him.

Tsuna blinked wearily, his lids becoming heavy with each passing minute. His body feeling heavy and tired, wounds numb with blood flowing down. Crystal like tears cascading down his face, mixing with the dry and warm blood.

His breathing slowed down almost going into a sleeping pattern, but the sudden pressure on his neck kicked him out of doing it.

"Falling asleep? Now, now. It's too soon for that," Iemitsu said as he lifted the teen up by his neck.

"You're not going to sleep here, we have a better place for that. Let's go." He ripped the ropes and he grabbed the back of the teen's shirt before he headed upstairs with Nana trailing right behind them.

The man didn't even bother lifting him higher so that his legs won't hit the stirs at each step, sending another jolts of pain into the brunet's body. Finally when Tsuna was praying to God to let him pass out from exhaustion, they arrived at the front door.

Nana opened the door and Iemitsu roughly throwed Tsunayoshi out. The teen fell down on his back with a soft thud as a small scream of pain left his sore throat.

"Get lost you jerk! We don't need an idiot like you!" yelled the father as he spit on the floor in disguise at the teen. He headed inside while Nana glared at the teen for the last time as she voiced out her thoughts "We had enough of you, you useless child! You can do whatever the hell you want, youre finally off our necks." She said, the chocolate eyes dimmed a little, fighting against the sobs that threatened to get out.

"**DON'T EVER GO BACK!** **GO ROT!**" the mother huffed and headed inside, closing the door loudly.

The dark, starry night hushed the laying bloody brunet boy, who was sobing softly as tears dropped down from his precious eyes. Suddenly the first droplets of snow begun to fall down from the starry sky, trying to soothe the crying brunet. Tsuna exhaled out a sob, fume appearing before it again vanished into thin air.

It got out colder, the winter has come. Tsunayoshi closed his puffy red eyes, liking the soft feeling of snow falling on him. He loves winter; the white snow on the trees, little snowflakes dancing in sky. The coldness never bothered him, the chill always made him feel at ease; it's numbing his wounds and pain. Sighing slowly, he tried to get up.

Slowly he sat up and he brought his legs underneath him as he slowly lifted himself up. He whimpered at the pain, tears pricking the corners of his eyes; slowly he took a shaky step forward.

Tsuna clenched his teeth at the unbearable pain that shot up through his veins like a poison.

He panted as he shakily got out from the house. Brown dimmed eyes blinked wearily as he rethought what happened in the last minutes.

He doesn't have a home.

Panic took a hold of his small body. W-What is he supposed to do? No one will accept him and he's too tired to even move... Something caught his eyes. Tsuna blinked before he scrunched his eyes for better view. His blurry sight turned into an alley, it would be a good place for some rest.

The teen painfully made his way to the dark alley, sliding down the wall, he made himself comfortable on the ground. Wheezing for breath, Tsuna placed his hand on his chest to calm down his breathing. He needs to calm down or else the rib will pierce his lung and he will die.

Carefuly he deeply inhaled and exhaled, he continued this process until his irregular breathing changed to normal. The hand fell back to his side, as his lids bedome more heavier than before.

His sight become blurry, black dots appearing. Tsuna's breathing slowed down even more, slowly he's falling in a deep slumber. From what he might never wake up.

Slowly his eyes closed, but not before, catching a sight of blond mop and a yell of his name.

"Tsunayoshi!"

Everything blacked out.

* * *

A:/N: Done. Sorry, for the wait guys. I had too much work to do, again sorry.

What more, I'm very angry and depressed right now. I'm sorry if this chapter is too short or too bloody, _I just needed to take my anger out. _

Well then, thanks for reading and prepare for next chapter! Ciao~!

Answers to the Guests~:

Guest 1:

*giggles* Very~! Of course he will! He's his Prince!

I dunno yet. ^^ More likely G's wrath~.

*squeals* I love you too guys~! *giggles* I'm happy that it made your day! It's fine.

*laughs* I wanted him to be a mafia boss too~! :3 It wouldn't be good withount it! Yeah! Giotto will get him!

*giggles* Sorry, sorry. Well, now you have it~!

Clea:

Aww~ Thanks~! Yes, I know; but sides I'm lazy, and my english is horrible. w

I see, I will try to get better. If I'll have time for that, I'm trying to learn. Yes, I know that beta reader would help, but I don't want one. I hope I didn't offense anyone, I want to learn on my own mistakes. I believe that after some time, when my english gets better -which I don't believe will happen- I will correct the mistakes. Sides, you will have to bear what I write~!

Seriously I believe that I offended someone. Thanks for your support~!

Claudine:

*giggles* It will happen very soon. ^^

Guest 2:

*giggles* You see Giotto? Hurry up and get him!

Giotto: My plan will start now!

Me: Go Giotto!

Julieth:

He'll be fine~. He's strong, for Giotto. ^^ Now you know. :D Aww~ Thank you.


End file.
